the dark man
by girlysprite
Summary: strange man lands on earth- no not a villian- but he, and his identity, are odd.
1. His childhood

This story begins quite a while ago. The saiyan empire still exists, and that's the place where we start. 

A saiyan woman was having a baby. One doctor was checking her. The baby was really coming now. 

After another ten minutes the baby was born. The doctor put a towel around him and brought him to the father. "It's a boy. Congratulations sir." The mother moaned. The doctor went back. He checked her. There was another baby coming! 

After five minutes the second child was born. He also put a towel around him and brought it to the father. 

"What is it?" "A second child sir. A twin brother." "What? Are they identical twins?" "I think so, sir. Their power level is exactly the same too." The father looked at his first born. "That second child could be a danger to my first born. What if he wants to take over the birth rights? If he stands up against his brother?" "What should I do with him sir?" "Give him to me. Bring the first born back to his mother." "Yes sir." 

After the doctor was gone, the father raised his hand. He gathered energy around it to kill the baby. Just before he could kill it, his arm paralyzed and the energy disappeared. The father cursed. "What's happening?" Someone walked to him. It was a strange, tall man, not a saiyan. He had long, white hair, his skin was pale and he had light gray eyes. He wore black clothes and a long black cape. "Give the child to me." "Who are you?" "That's not your concern." "YES! It is my child." "But you don't care for it. You want to kill it." The man walked to the father and took the child out his hand. The father couldn't move, he was completely paralyzed. "Give it back!" The man walked away without saying a word, holding the child in his arms. 

When the father later ordered to look for that man, nobody could find him. 

The man flew away with a small ship. The baby was softly crying. The man looked at him. This child had a good potential. But he couldn't raise it himself. The child was too young now. He first had to find a mother to take care for him for his first years. 

The ship landed on a small planet. He took the child in his arms and walked to the nearest village. This place was very cold. There was snow here, all the year. But these circumstances were good for the child. It would harden him. 

He knocked on the door of the first house he saw. A young woman opened the door. She whispered "Ha'tu!" The man knew the name Ha'tu. It was a person from an ancient superstition here. It was a man who would take the soul away from people to bring them to the mountains. This was in his advantage. He knew he would impress people. 

He gave the child to the woman. "Raise him well. I'll come back in four years to take him with me. Until that time, you have to take care of him. His name is Nafta" 

He walked away. The woman was surprised. She closed the door and searched for some milk to feed the baby with. 

FOUR years later..

Nafta was playing with three other children of the neighbors. They tried to catch snowjumpers, little hairy animals which could jump meters high and were very fast. Mostly it was impossible to catch them, but Nafta was faster than anyone and could jump just as high as them. 

Today he was following a small one, but it was very fast. Nafta ran after it, leaving the other kids behind. The jumper kept on jumping, into the mountains. Nafta didn't give up chasing after him. The jumper stopped. He just sat there. Nafta grabbed him. "Got ya!" He noticed it was death. His eyes still bulged out, his jaw was still open. Like he died of fear. 

Nafta looked up. A man was standing right before him. Nafta whispered "Ha'tu!" His mother always warned him for that man, that he would take him away. "Please Ha'tu, don't take me away, I'm too young to die!" "I am not here to take your soul away, like I did to that creature. I am here to take you away from the place where you live now, to raise you and teach you." "I don't want to!" Nafta ran away, but he paralyzed. "That was no request, but an order. You come with me! I once saved your life and brought you here, so you owe me something! Come with me!" He grabbed Nafta's arm, dragged him into his ship, closed the door and left the planet. Nafta was crying. Why are you doing that to me? When can I go back? I want my mom!" "She's not your mother! You don't even belong on that planet, you belong to another race. Did you never wonder where your tail came from? And you won't come back." Nafta kept sniffing the entire journey.

The ship landed on a dark planet. Nafta saw the air was red, with black clouds. The environment was dark. The woods were gray and black. The fields were dark green. "What is this place?" "We are going to live here now. Get used to it. Life will be hard here." He lifted Nafta and carried him to a small cottage. He dropped him on a bed. "You'll sleep here. When the air is fully black, you go sleeping, when the air turns red, you'll awake. Clear?" Nafta just nodded. "You are Ha'tu?" "No. That's just a stupid superstition. I'm Sedus." 

Sedus gave Nafta a plate with some strange meat on it. "Eat." Nafta looked first at it, but ate something of it anyway. He was very hungry. After that he fell asleep. 

Sedus woke him up. "First lessons will start in half an hour. Be ready at that time." 

Nafta was ready at time. Sedus waited outdoors for him. 

"Is there something to eat? I'm hungry." "No. Not now." "But I can't learn on a empty stomach!" "I said no!" Sedus eyes started to glow. Nafta was afraid and wanted to cry, but he didn't. "Nafta, you first listen and do as I say, after that you can eat. Get used to hunger and thirst, because you are going to experience it many more times." Nafta just nodded. 

Sedus gestured. A few black birds landed. "Look at what happens now, Nafta." Sedus looked at one of the birds. A light blue aura started to surround him and the bird. The bird looked back, terrified. The blue aura around it disappeared. The bird was dead, but still sat in the same position, frozen. "You saw that? It's easy to do, but you must be willing to do it." Nafta stared at the bird. "What did you do?" "I took over his Ki. Now you try." "But how?" "Just do it! I'll never ask something of you when I know you can't do it! But I know you can. Just do it. Concentrate on the bird." Nafta looked at the bird. Nothing happened. "I can't." You won't get any food until you managed to do it." "That's not fair!" Sedus walked back indoors. Nafta ran after Sedus and wanted to attack him. He paralyzed. Sedus slowly turned around. "Never, never try to attack me Nafta." Nafta felt a terrible fear. He trembled over all his body. Sedus closed the door. The fear disappeared. Nafta could move. 

The birds were still there. They waited. Nafta sat down and cried. He was hungry and he was cold. Maybe he could just kill one bird to eat. He wanted to grab one, but they flied away. Nafta ran after them, but he couldn't catch them, no matter how hard he tried. 

Finally he gave up. The birds landed and waited. This was not fair. Those stupid, idiot birds. He wanted to get his hands on them. He just stared at them, angrily. The birds stared back. Nafta's look was full of hate. One of the birds froze. He was dead. Nafta grabbed it. He could feel a hand on his shoulder. "I've prepared some meat. Come." Nafta walked after Sedus, back indoors. 

The next few months Nafta leaned things like taking over control of someone's body, paralyze, control someone else's emotions. Sometimes he didn't eat for more than one day, which was a torture for him, because of his saiyan hunger. But he wanted to please Sedus, so he didn't complain. 

One day, a visitor came to see Nafta. It was a strange man, a race Nafta hadn't seen before. He was green and had two antennae on his head. Sedus said he was a Namek. His name was Amon. 

In bed, Nafta could hear them whispering all night long. They were talking about him. 

"I see you have a student, Sedus." "Nafta. I have told of him before. You know, the boy whose father wanted to kill him." "Yes, I remember. How is he doing?" "He learns quickly. First he wasn't willing to, but I have my ways to make him to." "Does he already understand 'his place'?" "No. I didn't show it to him yet." "Why not?" "He is too young." "I think he is old enough. What if we'll show it to him tomorrow? After that it's easier to understand for him what he is doing here. I'll help." "All right. I'll prepare him tomorrow morning."

Nafta wondered what 'his place' meant. Sedus and Amon kept on talking, but Nafta couldn't hear anymore what they exactly said. 

The next morning Sedus woke him up before the sun rose. Nafta was nervous. What did they want to show him?

Amon waited for him outdoors. 

"Sit down Nafta." Nafta did so. "Close your eyes." Heclosed them. Sedus started talking to him. "Let your mind fly away Nafta. Concentrate on your mind. Forget your body. You don't have one. There's only your mind." Nafta didn't really understand what Sedus wanted him to do, but he concentrated. "Surrender yourself, your energy, your whole being to everything around you, Nafta. Be aware of everything around you and let everything go." 

Nafta felt he was hungry. Nothing happened. He opened one eye. "Keep your eyes closed!" Nafta closed them. Still nothing happened. 

He sat there for half an hour. Sedus shook his head. "I said it, he can't do it, Amon." "Of course he can't. He is a Saiyan. Saiyans can't do that. They can't be one of us." Sedus and Amon walked back indoors, leaving Nafta alone. 

Nafta could feel his blood boiling in his veins. Of course he could do it! He would do it! Tears rolled down his face. He just had to do it. 

Nafta started to run. He needed to express his anger on something. He had to get away from this place. He didn't want to be 'just' a Saiyan. He ran right through a mountain, through the forest, and through the black river. After hours of running he fell down. He was exhausted and had many wounds and scratches on his body. He couldn't even stand up anymore. Nafta didn't feel angry anymore, he didn't have the energy to feel angry. He was just sad. He closed his eyes. Tired. 

He could hear the water of the river near, the trees around it, a bird singing, far away. It felt like his hearing had increased. Something pulled him out of body. Nafta wondered if he was dreaming. Maybe he was dying. Strange, his wounds weren't that severe. Everything around him was black at first, but after a while colors appeared. Nafta could see everything around him but in a different way. He could even see himself. And he could see, feel so much more, it was indescribable. He didn't just see the trees around him, he could SEE their lives, he could feel them. He was a part of them. Now he understood everything around him. 

Next day Nafta woke up in his own bed. Amon was standing next to him. "You did well, Saiyan boy. I knew you needed to be angry first before you could accomplish this. Although, next times you should do it under full control. Control your emotions first." Nafta nodded. "Good. Sedus will continue those lessons. I will take care of your fighting lessons." "Fighting? Sedus said I wouldn't need that." "And what if you'll meet someone else hostile who can resist our techniques? By the way, you have a great potential. It would be a loss to waste it. We'll start tomorrow, after Sedus lessons." Nafta nodded again. "Our ultimate purpose is combining both ways properly. THAT would make you one of the most power full persons in the universe. Already, you know your potential, you could see it yesterday. Because you know it, it will be easier to increase your strength. Now, rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow." Nafta nodded for the last time and went back to sleep.  

In the next two years Nafta learned more about what he saw, and how he could use it. He learned how to manipulate energy and life force of everything around him to kill, or to resurrect. These methods were based on surrendering your mind and energy to every living and dead being around him. They would grant what he wanted. He also learned that, in this way, he wouldn't have to die, unless someone would kill him. He could manipulate his own life force to stay alive as long as he wanted. At that point, Sedus revealed his true age was six hundred years. 

Amon learned him fighting. Nafta didn't understand how he could combine this with the things he learned from Sedus. He couldn't combine this with a surrender attitude. Still he liked fighting very much. He always looked forwards to his trainings despite Amon was hard on him.                   

Amon told him that the perfect combination would be reached when Nafta knew how to use the right things on the right moment. 

After those two years Nafta spend ten years to perfect the methods and learning how to combine them. 


	2. true identity revealed

chapter2

After all those years Nafta spent years traveling through space. Soon some people on several planets knew him, and feared him. He didn't destroy or kill people, but as soon he looked at someone, they felt fear. It was a fact that people like him or Sedus made people afraid by staring at them. He didn't say anything, he just stared. Those people provided him with what he needed; food, water and things he needed for his ship.  

He never said a word. If he wanted to say something, he wrote it on a paper and showed it. Some people thought that he couldn't speak, others thought that his voice had mystical powers. None of that was true. But in this way people would never understand him, never know what he was, and stories and legends would grow. That was what he wanted. All the people like him, who called themselves Morts, were legendary people. But nobody knew what they really were. 

On one planet people weren't afraid. They attacked. Nafta could have killed them easily with his special powers, but he didn't. He wanted a REAL fight. No tricks, just Ki-attacks and use his hand and feet. He felt how he looked forward to it. It had to be his blood. Saiyan-blood 

The first moments of the fight were horrible. For him. Nafta was used to win, and he never got beaten like this. But he didn't give up. He didn't use his special powers. He stood up and looked inside himself. His power. Somehow it started to grow. His anger was the cause of it. An explosion. Nafta didn't explode, but his power did. 

All the attackers fled in horror. They had never seen a power like this before. 

Before that moment, people called him dark man. After that, they also called him the white death, despite he never killed someone.

On other planets, the people liked him. He didn't force them to do anything, or to give things. He helped the people there. Those people had a warm heart, and they knew they didn't have to fear him. He would never hurt innocent people. 

But he never stayed somewhere for a long time. The only place where he could stay longer than a month was the small planet Sedus lived on. Although Sedus never had smiled to him or said something nice, Nafta knew Sedus liked to see him. Amon also did, he always showed a faint smile when Nafta was around. 

But even at this place Nafta didn't stay long. An invisible force kept him going. He searched for it source, but he didn't find it. First he thought it was his home planet but it was already destroyed. Sedus told him there were no survivors. 

Nafta didn't know what the source could be. The only way to find out was find it. And he was determined to do so. 

Nafta landed on an average planet. There were a lot of life forms on it, but most of them were very weak. He would stay here for a while to get some rest. 

He dressed himself like the habitants of this planet so he wouldn't attract any attention. He hid his tail under his shirt. 

Outside he threw a small bubble on the ground. It exploded. A horse appeared. It wasn't just an ordinary horse. Nafta had created it himself. It had a black coat, black eyes, and six legs. And he was more intelligent than a normal horse. His name was Cheva. Cheva looked around and saw his new environment. It was ok. He started to eat grass. 

Nafta threw some seeds around his ship. Bushes started to grow and covered his ship. 

Nafta stroked Cheva in his neck. "I'm going away now. Watch my ship and don't do any strange things." Cheva nodded and continued eating grass. 

Nafta flew to a city. He walked around there to get used to the inhabitants of this planet. 

It was a warm autumn day. Nafta didn't like it, he preferred coldness. He raised his hand and looked at the sky. Clouds started to move. The air became gray. The temperature lowered. That was more like it. People around started to shiver and looked at the sky. Snowflakes started to fall. Nafta continued his walk. 

He stopped at a hospital. He was curious how this kind cured itself. He walked inside. A boy was waiting at the ER, he had a broken arm. Nafta touched him with his index finger and concentrated for a second. The arm was healed. Nafta walked away without saying a word. The boy gasped at him, amazed. 

Before he left the hospital, Nafta helped a hart patient and awoke a woman from her coma. Nafta concluded that this kind couldn't heal themselves very well. 

In the meanwhile, Cheva was sleeping near the ship. He had a nice dream. A beautiful woman was stroking him. Cheva smiled in his sleep. Something woke him up. Why would the lady have such a strange voice? 

He opened his eyes. A boy was sitting next to him and was stroking his neck. What the....? 

Trunks smiled at the horse. Goten was standing right behind him and looked at them. "Do you think this is a good idea? This horse is weird. Look at him! Have you ever seen one with six legs?" "Oh, come on, he doesn't look bad. Cheva smiled at Trunks. This boy looked a little strange. His scent was also strange. Cheva sniffed a few times. Yes, funny smell. Trunks laughed. "It tickles." Cheva stood up and stretched his six legs. "Hey, Goten, what about a ride on this horse?" Trunks looked enthusiastic. Cheva sniffed some more times at Trunks hair. "Well, If we get into trouble I can say it was your fault. Let's try." Cheva  licked Trunks hair. Goten laughed. "I think he likes you." Cheva ate a few hairs. Trunks shook his head and stepped away. Cheva was wondering about the taste. A part of the taste was like something he already knew. Saiyan. The other parts..... He was chewing slowly. That other part... He sniffed again. Goten still laughed at Trunks. Cheva's nose tickled. He had to sneeze. He turned around, quickly. "Waaaaa....Tsjaaaaaaa!!!" An enormous jet of flame, ten meters long, came from his mouth. Trunks and Goten were amazed. "Ehr....Bless you." Trunks said. "Thank you." Cheva said back. Trunks and Goten got even more amazed. This horse could talk! Cheva smiled friendly at the boys. "I was wondering about one thing, you purple-hair. Are you a saiyan?" "How did you know? I mean, I'm a half-saiyan, but still..." "You smell like one. The other too. Are you brothers or something?" "No, friends. Our fathers are both Saiyans." Cheva nodded slowly. "Good. I am Cheva. I am....I don't really know what I am. I'm just something." "Where do you come from?" Cheva slowly shook his head. "I don't know. I am created." "By who, or what?" "Nafta. He knows the arts of the Morts." "The what?" "The Morts." "Never heard of." "Never mind. Hey, I have heard you wanted to ride on my back. It's ok with me. You seem fine." Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. Goten, you too?" Goten sighed. "There we go..." 

Trunks and Goten climbed on his back Cheva started running. Fire grew on his feet. He started to fly. Trunks and Goten enjoyed the flight. Cheva was flying above the clouds. It was a beautiful view. 

In the meanwhile Nafta returned to the ship. He was looking around for Cheva but couldn't find him. He saw the burned grass. "I hope he didn't get a cold. Last time he burned half my ship." Nafta sat down and closed his eyes. This was a good time to train his transform techniques. He had learn to change his appearance. He could be a mouse, a cat, a dog, a snake, a manticore and a dragon (and of course, a king-size monkey). The dragon was the most difficult form of them all. Only a few could master this, and he was one of them. His appearance already started to change. In a few minutes he was a black dragon, but he still had the same size as before. 

Nafta waited five more minutes for Cheva. Nafta sighed. Two gigantic wings grew on his back and his whole size started to increase. After one minute he had reached the size of a large tree, but he stopped after another minute. He was gigantic now. In this form It couldn't be difficult to find that damned horse. He started to fly. 

High up in the air, Cheva was making loops and dived under the clouds. "Look!" Goten pointed to the gigantic black dragon. "Ooops. My master." Cheva landed on Nafta's back. "I'm sorry Nafta. I met two half-Saiyans and we were flying around now." "How many times did I told you; I don't care if you go away, but let me know!" "I know, Nafta." Trunks walked on Nafta's back. This was getting very weird. A six legged horse who could spit fire, fly and talk, and his master was a big black dragon. This couldn't get any weirder. 

"Do you like flying on my back?" "It's cool. I've never flown before on the back of a dragon." 

The pilot of an airplane almost got a heart attack. This couldn't be real. This had to be some strange kind of sickness! He would retire tomorrow. He closed his eyes. He opened the after five minutes. The dragons were gone. 

Goten waved at the airplane. Trunks saw something flying above them. It wasn't an ordinary animal. Cheva looked worried. "Master. Plague spirits." Nafta noticed them. "Darn. This is bad. Boys, I'm going to land. I have to take care of them. Go back home as fast as possible. They are very dangerous." Goten and Trunks stared at them. They didn't look very dangerous. 

After Trunks and Goten jumped off Nafta's back, Nafta and Cheva flew to the creatures. The creatures flew away from them, laughing like hyenas. Soon everybody was gone. Trunks and Goten walked back home. 

The abruptly stopped when a creature jumped out a tree. He was not even one meter long, and looked like a gargoyle. He grinned. Trunks made a move to hit him, but the creature was faster. He whispered strange words and scratched Goten and Trunks on their fore heads. After having done that he jumped away. 

Goten en Trunks couldn't follow him. A strange pain surged through their bodies. Like they fell apart. They closed their eyes. After a few minutes the pain was over. Trunks opened his eyes first. Everything looked different. Smaller. No, wait. The environment didn't change. HE did. He looked at himself. He was a kind of gigantic lizard. A purple one. He looked at Goten. Goten was a huge black dragon. 

They weren't as large as Nafta, but still larger than a tree. Trunks tried to say something, but he could only roar. He sighed. Goten also opened his eyes. He growled. 'Man this is bad' Trunks thought. Goten nodded. He tried to say 'Shit!', but instead, he also roared. But Trunks understood it. He didn't know how, but he did. Maybe because he was dragon too. "How are you Goten?" "Ugh. That creature changed us into dragons." "So that's why Nafta said we had to go home quickly. I hope he'll be back soon." "Yeah." "What will we do in the meantime?" "Well, we can try to enjoy our time as dragons. Let's try to fly. I bet it will be cool."       

Nafta spent all that time following the rest of the creatures. They were damn fast. He already got his normal body back and was riding on the back of Cheva. They were in space now, but Nafta and Cheva didn't have a shortage of air. Cheva didn't breath and Nafta wore a small oxygen mask. He tried to hit the creatures with Ki-blasts. The creatures dodged them. Damn. They were the fastest creatures he knew. But he didn't give up. 

Trunks and Goten got tired quickly and landed on a mountaintop. There was a town right below them. People saw them and everybody panicked. Trunks sighed. "We have to get normal as soon as possible. This is crazy." Goten got tears in his eyes. Not because he was sad, but he had to sneeze. He did. A jet of fire came from his nose and it made Cheva's one look like nothing. One building exploded. "Goten! Can't you watch out!" "I'm sorry. But fortunately there was nobody in it. It was a school and it's vacation now." "let's get away."  

Nafta was slowly getting closer to the troop. The creatures started to get afraid. He closed his eyes. For a creature in this situations there was only one thing to do. They exploded and created several wormholes. Cheva couldn't avoid them in time and walked right in one of them. They were hurled away over a great distance. Nafta cursed. This would take much time to get back. And he had to change those two boys back. He sighed. Cheva started to fly back to earth. 

Trunks and Goten found a cave large enough for them and went to sleep. It was dark, and Nafta didn't return yet. They both were worried. They couldn't even warn their parents, they wouldn't understand them. 

In the morning they were still dragons. They crawled out the cave and stretched their legs and wings. Goten discovered how they could spit fire. They just had to blow it out their nose. They flew some and spitted fire at each other for fun. Fire didn't hurt dragons. 

During that evening and night Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan flew around to find them. Everybody was worried sick about them. Bulma and Chi-chi were in tears. 

But they (of course) didn't find them. But they did find something else. They landed in a small town. Lots of people were still panicking. The school was burning. Several people told them that two evil dragons came and spitted fire at them. Goku and Vegeta knew this town was near the place where Goten and Trunk were used to hang around. They feared the worst. 

In the morning they felt two huge power levels. All the warriors knew about the dragons now and was flying to the place. In the meanwhile they also heard on TV they tried to attack an airplane. 

Vegeta saw them first. Everybody was impressed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Size isn't everything. I bet they are slower than we are." He flew forwards and threw a destructo disc. 

Trunk could feel something itching in his back. Goten wanted to yell, but instead he roared. "That was a destructo disc." "It didn't harm me. I guess we have a hard skin." "Hey, look there!" Goten had seen his father and everybody else. he wanted to fly to them. Trunks grabbed his tail. "Wait! There's something not right. They don't know it's us. And they don't look happy." "Oh yes. But why are they here?" "Maybe they think we are a threat. And the worst is, we can't tell them who we really are." "This is bad. Do you think Nafta and Cheva will return?" "I don't know. Maybe the creatures also got them." Goten growled. 

Vegeta watched amazed how his disc didn't even harm the dragon. The other one roared. "Great, now they have noticed us." Gohan launched a Kamehameha. Trunks could avoid it just in time. "THIS IS BAD! They want to fight us!"  "But we can't fight back! We would hurt our parents and friends!" 

Vegeta's anger grew. He turned SSJ2. "What...have...they ...done....to ....my....son!" His anger exploded and he flew right to the dragons. Everybody else had no choice but following them. Trunks was afraid. He had to stretch time. He blew fire from his nose. Vegeta had to stop to avoid the fire. "He thinks we have killed...ourselves!" Gohan, Piccolo and Yamcha attacked Goten, Vegeta, Goku, Tien and Chiao-zu attacked Trunks. They couldn't avoid all of the attacks and tried to keep everybody away from them by spitting fire. Goten tried to explain who he was, but he could only roar and growl. 

The worst thing was that they were too slow. They didn't know how to use dragon bodies. Every time they tried to escape someone blocked their way. Fortunately, the Ki-attacks barely harmed them. 

Vegeta gathered energy around his hands and landed. He looked at the battle. Ki-attacks didn't have much effect. And the dragons were too big to attack by hand. Those dragons had to have a weak place. He just had to see where it was. After a minute he got an idea. 

Vegeta raised his hand and waited for the right moment. He launched it. 

Trunks saw it, but couldn't avoid it. It hit his eye. He yelled. Blood came from his eye. He was blind on one side now. "Please dad, don't do that!" Vegeta couldn't understand his roars. He thought they were a threat. "Goten, try to cover your eyes! It's our weak place!" 

Now everybody was aiming for their eyes. If they would be blind, they would lose. Trunks couldn't concentrate because of the pain. 

One good point was that Trunks and Goten were getting faster all the time. They were getting used to their dragon bodies.

Despite that, Vegeta managed to grab Goten's back. Goten tried to remove him, but he couldn't reach him. Vegeta grinned. He took a scale and pulled it out. He charged and launched a ki-bolt into the wound. Goten roared. The ground shivered. Vegeta prepared another attack. Trunks blew fire at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it. Trunks sighed. "If I ever will get back to normal I will be grounded for weeks for this." He slapped Vegeta with his tail. He hit and broke Vegeta's hand. Vegeta screamed and jumped off Goten's back. He landed on the ground. Goku landed next to him. "Are you ok?" Vegeta just growled. "Listen Kakarott, I think we'd better attack the purple dragon first. He is half blind now, and more vulnerable. If he's gone, it should be easier to get the other one too." Goku nodded. They both lifted from the ground. 

Trunks and Goten could hear everything. Dragon's ears were better than human ears. "Oh great, they are going to attack me now!" "I'll cover you." "No, try to escape." "WHAT?" "Maybe you can escape now. Than, at least one of us is safe!" "Are you nuts? I stay here!" 

Vegeta and Goku charged. The rest prepared themselves too to attack Trunks. Goten flew right in front of him and spread his wings to deflect the attacks. 

At that moment something popped out the air with an incredible speed and covered them. Nafta changed into a dragon again and returned.

Vegeta cursed. "Great. Daddy dragon helps his children. He'll die too!" Nafta looked at the people. "What the hell happened?" Trunks sniffed. "Long story. Change us back please." Nafta could understand Trunks because he was a dragon. "Land. I'll take care of this." 

Goten and Trunks did. Nafta looked at Vegeta and Goku. "I think there's a misunderstanding here." Nafta didn't roar, he could also speak normally in his dragon body. Goku shook his head. "They attacked a town." Nafta looked at Trunks and Goten. "No, it was an accident. I sneezed and lit a school by accident." Nafta translated that. Vegeta was getting very impatient. "And my son! He was here yesterday, but never came home! I bet those dragons brats did that!" Trunks sniffed again. "We tried to explain it the whole time, but they didn't understand us." Nafta felt sorry for Trunks. "Your boys are still alive. I know where they are. Give me minute please. They couldn't come home. They were cursed by one of my enemies." 

He put his hand on Trunks and Goten's head. They started to shrink and got their normal bodies back. Everybody couldn't believe their eyes. Especially Vegeta. He was attacking his own son?!" Nafta slightly smiled. "See? A misunderstanding." Trunks and Goten noticed that their wounds were healed. They sighed with relief and walked back to the rest. Nafta waved at them and flew away. 

Vegeta was angry, and also ashamed. He could have killed his own son! He would never have forgiven himself if he had killed Trunks. 

Everybody went back to their own homes. 

Goku was curious after the dragon. He seemed fine, but where did he come from? And how did he get those powers? He asked these things to Goten. Goten told what he had heard of Cheva. Unfortunately, that didn't contain much information about Nafta. And he had never heard of a Mort. 

Later that day Goku called Vegeta to find out if he had more info. Vegeta reacted surprised when he heard the word 'mort'. "You say what? I have heard of that! In my youth, on my home planet. They were described as the 'dark man'. I heard that they kidnapped people, especially little children to use for their dark rituals. And that wasn't just a bogy man story. There was a great reward for the ones who managed to kill one of them." "Strange. He helped us. And he seemed ok to me." "I guess that was just a trick. I don't trust him. If I see him again I'll tell him to get away from this planet!" Vegeta hanged up. 

Goku was a little surprised. Maybe he should ask someone else. He knew somebody who would know more about this. 

King Kiao was weeding his garden when he heard Goku's voice. "King Kaio. Are you there?" "Hello Goku." Long time no seen. How are you?" "I'm fine. I would like to ask something." "Go ahead." "Do you know something about the people who call themselves the Morts?" "The Morts you say?" "Yes." "Well, they are a very strange kind of people. They believe in the balance of things, that controls the universe. It's the balance of energy. They learn to control the energy inside them and around them and use it to do all kinds of things. Energy can do anything, but you just have to know how. They can influence someone's mind and body, and their own. I have heard they can even make themselves immortal. That could be true. I have never seen one of them in the next dimension. But only a very few of them can do all the things I mentioned. Mostly it's too hard, or they get mentally disturbed before they reach that level." "Are they of good will?" "Real Morts do. There exist many stories about them, but mostly they are not true." "Like stealing children for rituals?" "No, they don't do that. Why do you ask it? Is there one of them on earth?" "Yes. One called Nafta." "Try to keep him as a friend. They have never been defeated in a fight, so watch out. By the way, it's strange. Normally they do not talk to someone who isn't one of their own kind." "Thanks, king Kaio." "You're welcome." 

Goku was relieved. Nafta would probably not be a creature like Vegeta described. That was jus a superstition. But he would keep an eye on Nafta. 

Nafta landed near his ship and changed back into his normal form. Cheva looked at his master. "Strange thing, huh?" Nafta sighed. "What are you going to do now, master?" Nafta shook his head. "I don't have a clue. Let's just see what happens. But Sedus wasn't right. Some Saiyans DID survive." 

Vegeta said to Trunks he couldn't see Nafta or 'that stupid horse of him' anymore. He didn't explain his reason. Trunks asked him why, but that only made Vegeta angry. Because of that, Trunks was determined to visit Nafta some day, as soon he would get the chance. 

Two days after those events Goten and Trunks were playing a videogame. Trunks noticed a mouse was looking at the screen. It scratched on his head. Trunks grinned. A gave the mouse a piece of bread. The mouse shook his head. "Not hungry?" "Trunks, what are you trying to do?" Goten looked at the mouse. "Trying to feed the mouse?" "He seems interested in our videogame." "Funny." The mouse held a small piece of carbon in his left hand. He started to write on a piece of paper. 'Some days ago I was a dragon, now I am this.' "Hey, It's Nafta!" Nafta nodded. "You'd better not hang around here too long, my father doesn't like you. I don't know why." Nafta shrugged his shoulders. Vegeta entered the room. "Hey, throw that mouse outside. I don't want them indoors!" "But dad, it's not a normal mouse." "What?" "Eh...He's my mouse." Vegeta picked Nafta up. "I said; No mice here." Vegeta threw Nafta outside like a ball. Several hundreds meters Nafta landed. He rubbed his nose. That hurt. He ran back and climbed through a window into Trunks room. Trunks and Goten were sitting there. Nafta waved at them. "You survived!" Nafta nodded. "He'll need to do more before he'll kill me" Nafta said with a very high voice. Trunks and Goten laughed. Vegeta opened the door to know where the strange voice came from. "Well, what the hell?! Get that mouse out of here!" "Geez, I won't cause any trouble here." Nafta returned. "A talking mouse?" "Ooops." Vegeta grabbed his tail." "So, where do you come from and what are you doing here?" Nafta was looking for a way out. "Ehr, I came here to show my other form. I can change forms you know." "Oh, let me guess, one of your other forms is a big, black dragon?" "Yes." "Let me tell you one thing, Mort. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" He threw Nafta away. Nafta smashed on the wall. Trunks and Goten looked at Vegeta, shocked. Nafta got up and looked at his tail. "Man, Vegeta. You know how to treat guests, huh? Why are you so pissed off?" "I have heard a long time ago what your kind does to other people." "That are just stories." "Kakarott tried to tell me the same yesterday. Still I don't trust you!" "Geez, that's not very polite." "Shall I show you what's polite? I can break all your arms and legs!" "Hey Vegeta, a thing I wonder about. How can such a big pride as yours fit in such a small body?" "Why, you..." Vegeta wanted to grab Nafta, but Nafta disappeared.

Vegeta growled. "Trunks, I don't want you to see him anymore, GOT THAT?!" Trunks just nodded. Vegeta left the room and smashed the door.  Trunks and Goten just stared at him. 

Nafta transformed to his normal self and dressed him as every Mort. White clothing, a black cape that also covered his face, except his eyes. Morts said that all the face could lie, except the eyes. They always stayed the same. And that's why they were the only things that had to be seen. 

He flew to his ship. Cheva waited for him. "Nafta, Amon is waiting for you in his ship." "Huh? Why would he visit me here?" Cheva didn't answer they both knew there were lot of reasons." Nafta walked inside. 

"Good day, Nafta. How are you doing?" "Quite well. Strange things have happened lately." "I know. Cheva told me." "Is that why you came here?" "Not exactly. You have hunted spirit demons, huh?" "Yes." "There are more showing up everywhere now. And not just spirit demons, but more of this kind of creatures. And they are heading for earth." "Heading for earth?" "Since a short time. Before that, they headed for the planet Xiung." "I stayed there a while ago!" "Yes. I think they are following YOU Nafta." "But why?" "Because you are a threat to them." "SO WHAT? Every Mort is a threat to them!" "But you are a special case. Your power you know..." "I am not the only powerful one. You and Sedus are better than I am." Amon remained silence for a minute. After that, he whispers; "That's not true." "How so? Sedus said I would never reach your power because I was a Saiyan. Not that I like it, but I can live with it." "Sedus only said that to make you train harder." "You mean....He lied?" "You have much more power than you think, Nafta. You surpassed us already a long time ago. It's true that normal Saiyans can't become morts, but you are different. For example; you can change yourself into a dragon. A very strong one. In a few minutes. I need a half hour for that! Before you came, I was the quickest transformer!" Nafta gasped at him. It took a few minutes before he really understood what Amon said. "I can not stay on this planet. If those creatures come here to fight me, they can also be a threat to others. I suppose you know what happened to those two kids."  "Yes, Cheva told me. By the way, Sedus is coming too. He'll land nine miles south from here. Will we wait for him there?" "Sure." 

Amon and Nafta flew away. 

A few minutes later Vegeta landed near the ship. He still didn't trust that Mort. Maybe some investigation would help. He saw the strange bushes. He hadn't seen that kind on earth before, but he did somewhere else. On another planet. He pushed them away. A ship. Geez, that guy could have hidden his ship in a better way. 

Vegeta opened the door and walked inside. It was quite a mess inside. There were a few books, some papers, some plants, a few dead animals in bottles, some gems, and ordinary rocks. Vegeta picked one up. There were strange signs on it. What was it? 

Cheva was sleeping, but woke up. He saw the bushes being pushed away. He ran to the ship and looked inside. He saw Vegeta, holding the rock. "Drop that! It's the stone of a thousand..." Vegeta disappeared. "...Curses.....Damn, I have to warn Nafta. 

Nafta and Amon were waiting. Suddenly, they both felt a strange energy. "Hey, isn't that near my ship?" "Your horse?" "He knows he mustn't get inside without my permission. There are dangerous things inside!" "Maybe someone else discovered your ship." "Stay here for Sedus. I'll take a look." 

In another few minutes Nafta was back at his ship. Cheva was happy to see him. "Finally, there you are, my master! Vegeta got into your ship, and grabbed the stone of a thousand curses!" "You say WHAT? Cheva, warn his family, friends and tell them to come here!" Cheva flew away. 

 Cheva landed at capsule corp. first. Trunks saw him and waved. "Hello, Trunks. We have a ....little problem. Get to the place where you saw me the first time as quick as possible." "But my dad....If he knows where I'm gone to...." "He won't. Get there, it's important." 

In the meanwhile Bulma also saw Cheva and ran outside. "Hello! So you are Cheva, huh? Coming to visit us?" "No ma'am. It's an emergency situation. Maybe it's wise if you follow your son. We'll tell you more about it when you are there." "Wait a sec, I can't fly!" "Oh. In that case, climb on my back. I can." Bulma was a little nervous about this, but she did it after all. Cheva flew away. 

He also warned Goten, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo. They all came. Nafta sat on a rock. 

"An accident happened. Vegeta broke into my ship. I have quite some dangerous stuff laying around there, you know. Vegeta grabbed the most dangerous of them all. The stone of a thousand curses." Bulma got pale. "YOU DON'T WANT TO SAY HE'S DEAD OR SOMETHING, HUH!!?" "No, no. But he's cursed. The stone turns you into what you hates most to be it if you touch it. With your help, we can find Vegeta and undo the curse. He can be anywhere. You know, a side effect of the stone is that the person also gets teleported to a random place if he touches it. And into what can he be changed? Maybe you know." Everybody was thinking. "Mmm, we don't know. It could be anything. You'd better ask, what DOES he like?" "Hate something, or hate to be something is a different thing. But Vegeta's appearance may have changed, his mind isn't. Maybe he'll come to us by himself." 

Yamcha had just his training in a fitness center and walked outside. It was a beautiful day. Something attracted his attention. A gorgeous girl, on the other side of the street. She seemed to be confused. Yamcha walked to here. "Hey, lost your way, beauty?" The girl growled. "No...I....didn't." "Something else I can help you with?" "Yes, by going away." "Oh, come on. Let me buy you a drink for you." The girl growled again. "Or can I drive you home?" "WHAT ABOUT MY FIST IN YOUR STOMACH, YOU BAKA!" "Well, excuse me for living." The girl ran away. "Man, what a psycho."

The girl ran away and bumped into a man. "Can't you watch where you are walking, fool?" The man was not impressed. He smiled but the girl couldn't see that. His face except for his eyes were covered with cape. The rest of his clothes were also weird. He wore the traditional cloths of the Morts. He grabbed her arm. "Strange, you don't seem normal. I almost thought a man walked into me. He pressed his thumb on her forehead. She tried to release herself but she was paralyzed. She couldn't even scream! Some strange signs appeared on her forehead. "I knew it. Nafta, what have you been doing?" He sighed and tapped the girl on her forehead. This caused her to faint. "Now she's easy to handle." He picked her up and flew away. The people looked after him, but weren't very surprised. They had seen weird things happening, and it wasn't the first time they saw people flying. They got used to it. 

"Nafta!" Sedus landed near the ship. Nafta was still waiting there, hoping for good news of the others about Vegeta. "Sedus?!" "Are you messing around, Nafta? I just landed on this planet and look what I found!" He threw the girl on the ground. "A victim of the stone of a thousand curses. Must be your job. "Well there he is. Good, now we can change him back." Nafta carried him/her into his ship. "I think we can better prepare ourselves a while. Swimming in al pool with a million of hungry piranha's is safer than waking her...him...whatever, than waking this up." Sedus laughed. "You know how to get yourself into trouble once again, huh?" "Yeah yeah, I know. By the way, shouldn't Amon be with you? He was waiting for you." "Oh. I landed on another place. But I think Amon has felt my presence already. He will be coming to this place. 

Goku was flying around, looking for something weird. How was he supposed to know into what Vegeta could have been changed? And how was h going to find it? He couldn't find Vegeta's Ki. 

Suddenly, he felt a Ki near. But it wasn't Vegeta, nor on of his friends. A funny little bunny-like creature was hopping around. He had a large nose like a dog, and stupid long ears. His coat was white without even a spot. Such a creature....such a power level? Goku landed to examine that creature. The creature looked at him. He smiled. "You are dead meat, guy." He spat up an energy ball, a huge one. Goku tried to dodge it, but he was too slow. Goku tried to power up, but in some way he couldn't. The power didn't come. Some more attacks. They hit. 

The rest of the group wasn't far away. They weren't searching that long. When they felt the new Ki, and Goku's power level rising, they didn't waste a second and changed directions. 

Piccolo was the first one who arrived. He saw Goku being beaten up. "Goku!!" He wanted to punch the creature, but before he could even come close, he was paralyzed. Like invisible ties bound him. Piccolo couldn't move and could only watch how a bunny-sized creature beat Goku. 

All the others who came suffered the same faith. The creature paralyzed them all. Goku could barely move. Te situation was desperate. 

Nafta could feel the Ki of the creature. "Damn another demon. They keep coming. I think he threatening the warriors here! Watch for Vegeta here Sedus. I'm going to help them!" "Wait. When the creature will see you he'll flee." "Hm, ok, another plan." Nafta looked at Vegeta. "I think I have a plan already. Vegeta." "You want to use him for the battle?" "Yes."

Goku was in a bad condition when somebody else appeared. "Vegeta!" Goku cried. The creature wanted to paralyze him too. Nothing happened. The creature tried harder. Still nothing happened. He wanted to jump away. Now he noticed he was paralyzed himself! He got hit. It was a very powerful blow. The spell of the creature was broken. Everybody could move. The creature growled and tried to attack. He launched a Ki-beam. The beam changed direction and hit a mountain. The creature yelled frustrated. He was afraid. Shit, he should have known.  "You....you..." He was paralyzed by fear. "There is no escape, you little demon." 

"Hey, Vegeta! Good job!" Goku got up. He was hurt, but could still move. "How did you do that? Are you immune for his spells?" No answer. "Hey, what happened with the stone? I heard you got cursed. Are you back to normal?" A little smile curled his lips, but still no answers. H walked to the creature. "Who is your master?" "M-m-master?" "You are working for a master. I just know. Why would all you demons come to this planet?" "I have no master." "Why were you attacking?" "I...I don't know. My instincts..." "Your instinct. Yeah right. Well in that case I'll follow mine." 

The next second there was nothing left of the creature but some ash. "Before you'll wreck more havoc."

someone else landed on the battlefield. That person was Amon. He looked at the ashes. He asked something in a language nobody had ever heard before. Goku was getting confused. "Have I missed something here? Vegeta, do you know more about this?" He just gestured at Goku to e silent and answered that question in the same language. A conversation followed. 

Amon had seen the ashes. Another little devil or something like that. Nafta's plan had worked. everybody was gazing at him. He decided to talk a language the outsiders wouldn't understand. The language of the Morts. It was an ancient language, needful to talk to your own kind, in a universe with world where the languages were changing all the time. 

"Was that the only demon, Nafta?" "Yes. For now. The trick worked well. The monster was thinking I was Vegeta for a while. I knew it. Much power, no brains. And the replicator could produce armor identical to Vegeta's. I said to you that that thing could come in handy some day?" Amon smiled. "Sedus and I changed the real Vegeta back to normal. Geez, he was pissed off. He blew up your ship." "You say what?" "No panic I have saved the most important stuff in there. And we can repair it." Nafta sighed with relief. "Where is he now?" Flied away. Cheva follows him to se where he is going. And here are some normal clothes. That armor looks ridiculous." "Do you think? You just aren't used to it." "And there is one very important thing. In fact, the reason Vegeta blew up your ship. I told him the truth about your descent." "WHAT!" "I thought it might help to soften his attitude towards you." "I think you only made it worse." "I already noticed that. Man oh man. I thought he would like the fact he had some family." Nafta laughed at him. "But how am I going to tell it to them? I man now Vegeta knows the fact they have to know it too." 

"Hello! Earth to Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled. "WHAT...THE...HELL....IS...GOING ON!" Amon walked to him. "Not so rude please." (normal language from now on) "A long story." "Than tell it. We all want to know it." Everybody around nodded. "Oh boy, there we go." Nafta sighed. He put on his clothes. Trunks smiled. "I guess....he's not my father?" "You got that one right." "Nafta?" "Yes." "Cool. I knew you could change forms, but I didn't know you could change into other people!" Nafta moaned. Amon grinned. "Right. Let's start at the beginning. I'll tell you of an ancient tradition. Not mine, but of another race. On that planet the firstborn boy would get everything when his parents would die. Power, money, etc. Because of that, important families only got one son. To avoid conflicts. If another one was born, the father would kill it." "Nice tradition." Goku looked at Goten and Gohan. Fortunately, they didn't live on the planet Vegeta. 

"In the royal family an accident had happened. Two sons were born at the same time. The father wanted to kill the second-born for the safety of the first-born. But my friend, Sedus, saved the child just in time and raised it himself. THAT is what you are seeing now." 

A great silence fell on the battlefield. Nafta felt uncomfortable. He wanted to fly away from this. 

Piccolo was the first one who said something. "A twin?" He muttered. Goku smiled. "Well, that isn't bad or something. I had once an unknown brother who came over to visit, and I can't say I liked that. But you are on the side of good, so you are welcome here." Nafta sighed. "But one more thing. What happened to Vegeta? Is he still cursed?" "No. He's back to normal. ut he's vry pissed off. And he also knows the truth." "I think we should leave him alone for a while. He will get over it."

Nafta flew away. Amon gestured to the rest it was ok. "He needs time to think too." 

That night it snowed again. Amon knew Nafta's emotions could influence weather. Nafta was sitting outside for the whole night not knowing what he should do. 

Vegeta also spent his time outside. He didn't want any company. He tried to cut out the idea that Nafta would be his brother but he couldn't. Deep inside he knew it was true. And he could do nothing against it. 

The next three days nothing happened. No creature showed up, nor did Nafta, Amon or Sedus.

They thought it would be better if they would do nothing so Vegeta would get some time to calm down.


	3. HE is back to life!

chapter 4

The fourth day someone knocked on the door of Nafta's ship. Sedus opened the door. "Ah, you must be Trunks." Trunks nodded. Somehow the man impressed him. His eyes. "You are looking for Nafta? Or something else?" "Yeah, in fact...I do. My father has forbidden me to come here. But....well, it isn't fair is it?" "Come inside. He's here." 

It was warm inside the ship. He was very cold. It had snowed for a few days, and it was still cold outside. Sedus opened another door. "Nafta, Trunks is here." 

Sedus gestured to Cheva and Amon. They went outside. 

Trunks felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. Nafta started. "How is everybody doing?" "Fine. My father doesn't say much and trains much. Not much difference. But I don't understand why he can't accept you." Nafta shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's the way he is." "Are there more creatures coming to earth?" "I think so." "Is there anything we can do against them?" "To be honest, I don't think so. They are not so super strong, but thy can paralyze you give hallucinations, anything." "But isn't there any way we can resist it? The creature couldn't influence you!" Nafta sighed. "There are special techniques to do that. And to learn them, you must have talent to learn it. And only a very few people do have that talent." "So there's nothing we can do?" Nafta stared at him for a while. "I can try to learn you some things. I think you can do it. It's in the family, the talent." "I thin I can sneak off to this place without my father getting suspicious. It's ok." Nafta nodded. Will we start right away, or tomorrow?" "Let's start now. I'm ready." Nafta smiled. He liked Trunks attitude. 

They both went outside for the first training. Trunks noticed it was getting warmer. The snow was melting. 

Nafta looked for a quiet location. He found the perfect place, near a brook, and some trees. 

"Sit down. This kind of training isn't like martial arts training. You only have to focus on your mind. Close your eyes." Trunks did. "Now concentrate on your own mind and body. Try to shut your self off from the outside world." Nafta puts his hand on Trunks head. "I'll show you something. It will be weird for the first time. But I want you to reach the same thing without me after the training. Open your eyes." Trunks did. 

Everything around him had changed, and still it was the same. Everything was brighter, colors looked different, and he could FEEL everything around him. "This Trunks, is the energy that flows through all things. I am able to manipulate that energy. In that way, I can do everything. Chang forms influence emotions, etc. But you have to know how. It's a quite difficult job, and requires a lot of concentration and willpower. I'll give an example." Nafta pointed at a small tree. Trunks could see the colors and the brightness changing. The tree grew until it was ten feet longer. "The Morts try to maintain the balance in the universe. Other ones only want to gain more power at the costs of others. Like those creatures who attacked this planet. But normally they don't attack in groups. That's a thing I worry about." 

Nafta removed his hand from Trunks head. Things changed back to normal. "I think this is enough for the first lesson." Trunks got up. "When do I have to come back?" "Whenever you want." "Thanks. Can I bring Goten with me?" "That's ok but I don't know if he will understand what we are doing." "I think that won't be a problem. I have to go now, before my father begins to wonder where I am. I'll see ya soon! Trunks flew away.

Nafta sat down for his own training. There were more battles coming. He could feel it. More power full creatures were coming. He knew he could handle them, but he was worried about the others here. He hoped the creatures wouldn't go after them and kill them. 

Trunks trained every day for one or two hours. He didn't tell where he was going to avoid conflicts. Sometimes Goten joined him, but he didn't understand a bit of it. 

Without anybody noticing him, Piccolo watched Trunks training. Maybe he would be able to learn such a things too. With his Namek ears he was able to hear everything. He was used to meditate and concentrate. 

During a night Vegeta could hear something scratching on the window. "Damn cat." He tried to fall asleep, but the scratching wouldn't stop. He growled and got up. He walked to the window and opened it. Instead of a cat a small rd man was sitting on the roof. Before Vegeta could react he grabbed Vegeta's neck. His hands turned into two long tentacles. Vegeta tried to yell, but the tentacles squeezed his neck. He raised his power level. The tentacles started to glow. Bulma woke up and started to scream. The man shot a small Ki-beam at her. She was knocked unconscious. Vegeta's power level dropped. The man absorbed his energy. He started to grow, and soon he had reached the size of a normal man. 

Trunks had heard his mother screaming. It wasn't the first time he hard hr screaming at night (in fact it was quit normal, but than he just tried to ignore it), but this time it was different. It sounded frightened, and then it stopped abruptly. Trunks jumped out his bead and ran to his parents bedroom. (He hoped he hadn't heard it wrong, because he didn't want to drop in at 'a very bad moment). He opened the door. He saw his dad, choking, and his mother, lying against the wall, unconscious. The man grinned at him. His teeth were like those of a jaw. "Don't worry, you'll be next." Trunks felt how the monster paralyzed him. He couldn't let that happen but he had trained too shortly to be resistant. He growled. Vegeta fainted. Trunks trembled. His anger grew. He leapt to the man and grabbed his tentacles. The spell didn't affect him anymore. "Take this, you monster!" Trunks blew him off the roof. The man dropped Vegeta and cursed. He tried to paralyze Trunks again, but failed. Trunk hit him several times. The man cursed again and flew away. Trunks didn't follow him. He ran to his parent's bedroom. Vegeta had woken up and was coughing. Trunks sighed with relief. His father was all right. But his mother.... He checked her heartbeat. That was ok. Trunks decided to call a hospital. 

After he called that, he decided to call his friend as well. The man could be looking for other victims. 

After ten minutes the ambulance came to bring Bulma to the hospital. Trunks and Vegeta, who recovered in the meantime, flew to the hospital. They waited for two hours. None of both said something. 

Finally, a doctor came. "Mr. Vegeta & Trunks Briefs?" "Yes?" "I'm afraid I have bad news. She has broken several ribs, which penetrated her hart and longs. She is still alive but in coma. We don't know if she will wake up, but I'm afraid it doesn't look good. She has a lot of brain damage, because a shortage of oxygen.

Trunks couldn't believe it. Nor could Vegeta. "You can see her now. She's in room 132. 

Trunks and Vegeta quietly entered the room. Bulma lay there, and all kinds of machines and things around here to check her brain activity, heartbeat, etc. She looked so small and was very pale. Trunks cried. Even Vegeta's eyes got wet. 

At 6.00 Vegeta and Trunks went home, again without saying a word. 

Later that day Goku and Krillin called to let them know they felt sorry for them and to ask how they were. Vegeta didn't want to pick the pone up, so Trunks did it.

Nobody had seen the man nor felt his ki somewhere. Trunks was worried about that. Maybe he tried to attack later again. 

The next morning Trunks awoke at 6.30. He wondered what made him wake up so early. The phone was ringing. That was it. Trunks ran down but Vegeta already picked it up. He was pale. Trunks looked at him worried. "Who was that?" "The hospital...." A tear rolled down on his cheek. Trunks couldn't breath for a second. "Wha....what happened. How?" "Get dressed." 

Trunks ran to his room. He was even too stunned to cry. He just got dressed like his father told him to do. After that they went to the hospital. 

In the hospital the same doctor as before told them the hart failed. They couldn't resurrect her anymore. 

Trunks looked at his mother's body. He cried. So did Vegeta. 

Nobody noticed strange marks had appeared on her forehead and chest. 

Some time after Vegeta and Trunks had left the room a nurse came to bring the body to the mortuary. She gazed at the bed. No body. She checked the papers. This was the right room. Would somebody else have taken her away already? Somebody grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. After that, the person broke her neck. She was dead instantly.

"Geez, Lobei promised he would find a strong body for my soul. And now I have THIS." "I heard that. I'm sorry; I couldn't possibly have known that kid could resist me. But the woman isn't that bad, Milonar?" Milonar/Bulma sighed. (From now on I will call her Milonar) "Let me see, I was supposed to get a powerful body, with the talent for the spells and instead of that I have THIS?" "Listen to yourself! You were slain by Nafta, you fell for his stupid trick! And you almost betrayed us! Do you really think he believed that 'instinct' thing? And you got yourself killed. You should be thankful for ANY body!" Milonar mumbled something. "And by the way, it's easy to get that other body. We just have to kill it." Lobei picked Milonar up and flew out the window. They flew right to capsule corp. 

In the meanwhile, Trunks and Vegeta arrived at home. Vegeta locked himself in his room. Trunks sat down on the couch. He didn't know what to do. He felt so uncertain. He lost his mother, creatures were threatening the earth....

Vegeta was lying on his bed, trying to calm himself down. He didn't notice two mice crawling into his room. He did notice them when they transformed into their normal selves. Milonar was standing right before him. "B...Bulma?" Something grabbed his neck from behind. "Get your soul in his body on the right time, Milonar." Someone smashed the window and jumped in. "Shit, shit, SHIT! Lobei, you said he wouldn't notice us!" "Run, you idiot!" Lobei flew out the window. 

Nafta didn't go after him. He grabbed Milonar. "Leave this body. NOW." Milonar grinned. "Or what! Kill me? You'd also kill the body!" "If I have to, I will." "Prove it." Vegeta tried to interrupt them. "Hey you! Remove your dirty hands from her!" "She's not your wife. Just a soul, using her body." Nafta shot a very thin, but strong laser beam though her hart. She was dead. Vegeta screamed and tried to jump on Nafta. Nafta threw him away and paralyzed him. "Wait a few minutes." He put his hand on her chest. It started to glow. The wound closed. "Now the next part could take some time. Her soul is in the next dimension already and there are a very few energy ties that binds this body with her soul but I can restore everything. Just give me some time." 

He put his hand on Bulma's forehead and chest. He started to glow, and so did Bulma. Nafta moved his hands quickly. Bulma started to breath. Nafta got up and flew out the window. Vegeta checked Bulma's heartbeat. She was really alive! Trunks blew the door. He tried to get in for a while when he heard his father screaming, but the door was locked. He saw his father with his mother in his arms, and she was alive! Vegeta gestured to him would explain later.   

Nafta flew after Lobei. After a few minutes he could grab him. Lobei resisted but he was weaker than him. "Stop fighting. You'd better save your energy to answer my questions! Why did you come here? With what purpose?" Lobei didn't answer. He just looked angry at Nafta. "I have my ways to make you talk." Lobei's eyes bulged out. A tremendous pain flowed through his body. "See? This is what you get when you hurt and kill people. Want some more?" "No....please...no." "Than tell me what you are doing here." "I...can't. He will kill me if I will." "So will I if you don't. Who is 'he'?" "I won't tell!" More pain flowed through Lobei. He almost choked. "Please, have mercy!" "Tell!" "It is the one, him! You know who I mean!" Nafta dropped Lobei. "That can't be. He's just a legend! He was slain thousands of years ago!" "He is still alive, and at full power. And he will kill you, you pathetic Saiyan! And all your friends!" Nafta growled. He blew Lobei up.

Nafta flew straight back to his ship. Lobei told the truth. He had seen it in his eyes, full of hate, and pleasure. It started to rain. 

Amon looked surprised as Nafta ran into his room and locked himself up. He knocked on the door. "Are you all right?" No answer. Sedus came. "Nafta, come out and tell us what's going on." Nafta sniffed. He opened his door. "You look pale." "HE is back to life." Sedus grinned. "You must be joking." "IT'S NOT A JOKE!" Sedus and Amon were silent for a few seconds. "You really mean it?" Amon whispered. Nafta nodded. "Oh no. That could mean the end of us all. Of everything alive. 

Someone walked into the ship. It was Goku. "Hello? Anyone here?" "Here we are." "Ah. I see. There were a lot of things going on but I don't know what. Maybe one of you can explain?" "A creature took possession of Bulma's body after a friend of that killed her. I removed it, resurrected Bulma, and caught the friend of the creature. He told me why they are coming to earth." "Tell me." "It's quite complex. Thousands of years ago, a monster, Chandor, threatened the whole universe. Because the things he did the balance of energy got distorted. It would have destroyed the whole universe if he wasn't killed on time. A young, but very powerful warrior discovered how Chandor used his powers. He also learned these techniques and how to resist them. He created a very powerful weapon, a blade, with the help of all the powers of heaven. Only this weapon could kill Chandor. He also got a magical armor, so he wouldn't get killed in one blow in battle. With these things he defeated Chandor. After that battle, he taught the techniques to ther people who had the talent for it. These people became the Morts, the protectors of the stability of the energy that flows through all the things. But somehow, Chandor must have survived and I think he's trying to kill us." "Can he only get killed by the sword?!" "Yes" "Where is it?" "In the chaos fortress. The first Mort hid it there. But nobody can reach it. Nobody can survive in there." "So we don't even have a chance to defeat him?" "Without the sword, no." "Wait, maybe I can wish the sword here with the dragon balls." Amon shook his head. "Won't work. Even a dragon won't be powerful enough to do that. I know that, as a Namek." "But...but we can't just do nothing!" "Hold your horses!" Sedus gestured to calm them down. "We can at least try to penetrate the fortress. If we'll die, we'll die trying, not doing nothing. y the way, I think it isn't impossible. I think Chandor is afraid. Why else would he hunt Nafta? Nafta is like the young first warrior, so Chandor must feel threatened by him." Goku nodded. "If you'll need my help, call me. I'll be there! I'll tell my friends now what's going on so they can prepare." Goku flew away. 

Amon shook his head again. "He has no idea what we are dealing with. This is not a normal enemy. who will fight with force. This is an enemy who kills his opponents by fear, and with darkness." 

Goku spread the word. Another big enemy to fight. But first, the chaos fortress. They would need the sword. 

The next day they had a meeting, near Nafta's ship. Everybody was there. Even Vegeta. Nafta knew where the chaos fortress was. At the exact middle of the universe. Inside this fortress there would be all kind of dangers not just monsters, but also another thing that couldn't be fought in normal ways. Nafta was determined to try to get the sword and the armor. Goku said he would go with him. Nafta resisted but Goku didn't give up. Others also wanted to join him knowing the fait of the universe depended on this. Nafta let Piccolo, Goku, Goten and Trunks join him. Bulma also insisted on going with them, since someone had to take car of the technical things. And she had some experience with space travels. Nafta let her go with him, her brains could come in handy. Trunks, Goku and Bulma forced Vegeta to join them too. Whether he liked it or not, he owed Nafta something. Vegeta wanted to say something about his hurt pride when he touched the stone of a thousand curses, but he didn't. He didn't want to explain what happened at that time.

Amon and Sedus would stay on earth to protect it while Nafta was gone.

Next day the party would leave the earth using Nafta's ship, which was already repaired.   


	4. travel & arrival

Part2; The chaos fortress

chaper1

The first day of the journey everybody mostly spent their time in their own rooms. Nafta had put Cheva in his bubble. Nafta was in the control room. Sometimes Bulma came to check things, or to help him. 

The second day everybody was getting bored. Trunks did some mind training. Vegeta wondered what Trunks was doing, but Trunks didn't say. 

The third day something happened. The sensors detected a ship. Everybody looked out the window, but saw nothing. "The sensors must be broken," growled Vegeta. "I don't think so. There is something out there, I can feel it." "What is it? An invisible enemy?" "A ship. Wait I have to change course or we are going to crash." "Crash? There's nothing there!" Vegeta pushed some buttons so the ship would maintain course. "Hey, keep your hands off!" The ship hit something, and penetrated it. Now, they were inside it. Nafta sighed. "Great now we are inside." Bulma smiled. This was VERY familiar. "Lt me handle this guys." She stepped out the ship. Vegeta ran after her. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to talk to the people on this ship." "What? Thy could be hostile!" "No they aren't." Some small people, some armed with guns appeared. "Not hostile, huh?" Bulma didn't listen to Vegeta. "Hey, you guys, don't point your guns at me. We have met before remember?" One of the people smiled. "Wait a sec! You were the lady who came here with a bug like ship, accompanied by a boy and a short bald guy?" "Yes, I am." Everybody lowered his/her weapons. "Great. I didn't think we would meet again! But here you are. Welcome here." Vegeta was surprised. "Do you know them?" "Met them on my journey to Namek." Some more people came to look. Many of them recognized Bulma. "Hey, you can stay here for a while if you want too. "Sorry we have to go quickly. Save the universe again." Everybody smiled. "Than, good luck on your journey." 

After a lot of goodbyes they could resume their journey. 

Goku got VERY bored so he walked into the control room. He saw a cat fly the ship. He gasped at it. The cat noticed him. "Hello. What do you think about my cat form?" "Oh, it's you? I didn't know. But why are you a cat?" "Oh, just for fun. In this way I can train my transformations." "I see. How is it to be a cat?" "Not bad. Want to be one?" "Huh?" A few seconds later Goku was a cat. "What did you do?!" "Changed you into a cat. Like it?" Goku laughed. "It isn't so bad. But I can't get used to walking on four legs." Goku stumbled. Trunks came in. "What the?" "Hi Trunks." Nafta and Goku said at the same time. "You changed into cats?" "Yep." "Want to change into one too?" And a moment later Trunks was a cat too. They all ad some fun trying to walk around, jump, and climb. Vegeta came in to se what was going on. "Is this a circus?!" Trunks tried to hide. Vegeta noticed him anyway. "Change back to normal! Wasn't that time as a dragon worse enough?!" "I'm just doing this for fun. It doesn't harm!" "Just do as I say." Nafta walked calmly to Vegeta. "Let him have some fun. What's wrong about it?" "I am his father keep that in mind!" "Yes. But do you think I would harm my nephew?" Vegeta was going to explode. He wanted to yell something, but couldn't find the right words. He grabbed Trunks tail and dragged him out the control room.

Nafta changed himself and Goku back to normal. 

Vegeta dragged Trunks still as a cat into his room. Bulma looked at them. "What are you doing with that cat, Vegeta?" "That's what that freak did to our son!" "It was just a game! And you didn't give him a chance to turn me back to normal!" Vegeta put Trunks on his bed. "If you like it so much as a cat, than stay a cat for a few days. "Vegeta you are acting childish again." Bulma picked up Trunks and walked out the room, to the control room. "Hey, can you change Trunks back to normal?" She put Trunks on the ground. Nafta changed Trunks back to normal. Trunks sighed with relief.

The fourth day something knocked on the door of the space ship. Bulma was surprised. "What was that?" Nafta opened a special space door. A raven as big as a dog flew in, carrying a cat on its back. "Hello Edea." "Well, well, Nafta. What brings you to this part of the universe?" The cat replied. "Long story. But I am going to the chaos fortress now." "What? What are you going to do there?" "Get the sword and the armor." "You are making a joke, I suppose?" "No, I'm not." "Nafta, listen. Many of us some of them were great people, tried to get in there. No one survived. The first one said no one should try to get in there. So why do you try? What do you want? Fame?" "No. Chandor has awoken." The cat grinned. "I think you should go to a doctor. That guy is slain already." "No. Now go, Edea. I can look after myself." Edea sighed and ordered her dragon to fly away. "I hope you know what you are doing." "Yes I do." 

Goku, who had heard the conversation too looked at the cat on the raven, flying away in space. "A friend of you?" "No, not really. She's wise, and can offer good help sometimes. Sedus likes her for that. But she's too nosy." 

Nafta changed the course of the ship. "I'm going to land at a space station. Get some supplies." Soon something that looked like a gigantic cube appeared. Nafta flew his ship into it.

After ten minutes Nafta managed to get his ship on a landing platform. Trunks and Goten gazed out a window. They were on a gigantic parking place. All kinds of ships stood there, and all kinds of aliens were walking there. Nafta opened the door. "You can try to enjoy yourselves here. B careful, be back in three hours." 

Everybody looked curious around them, accept Vegeta and Nafta, who were used to this. 

Nafta went to a bar. It was quiet a filthy place, and the weirdest kind of people were here. Nafta sighed. He had to find Seditiosus, a merchant. Mostly, he was in places like this. Nope, he wasn't here. 

Vegeta walked around and sighed. H was thinking for a way to spend three hours in this place. H saw Goku, walking around, looking nervously. "Ah, Vegeta, I'm happy to see you. I lost my way here and I need to go back to the ship for the toilet." Vegeta sighed. "There's a toilet here, nearer. Keep walking down there, second left." "Thanks. You know the way here?" "Yes, have been here several times." "Huh?" "Forgot I once traveled around in space?" "Oh yeah." "Goku ran to the toilets.

After three bars Nafta had found Seditiosus. He was just talking to another merchant. Probably trying to sell something. The other man walked away with an angry expression on his face. Seditiosus wanted to go after him, but Nafta stopped him. "Hello Seditiosus, how are you doing?" "You want to have something? Otherwise, stop wasting my time!" Nafta gave him a list. "This is what I need." Seditiosus looked at it. "It will be hard to get. May take quiet a time." "You always say that. I bet you have these things with you." Seditiosus sighed. "All right, all right. Sit down and let me see what you've got." 

In the meantime Vegeta walked right into the same bar. He didn't notice Nafta. Vegeta walked right to the barman. "A exploding sun please. He always drank that during his time at Furiza. The barman kept looking at him. "What is it!" "I know you, but it must have been a while ago. Lt me think." "Can you think anyway?" "Mm, can't miss it. Still grumpy, still looking the same. Vegeta!" Vegeta growled. He thought that after all these years of absence nobody would recognize him. Another alien looked up. "Heeeeee, and eve'ybody thought he was dead! Hello!" Vegeta growled and wanted to walk away. The alien grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away, Vegeta. Stay he'e for a while, good ol' pal!" 

Nafta noticed Vegeta and sighed. Seditiosus was surprised. "Hey, that guy..." "I know we're family. Please, I don't have time for this." 

The alien dragged Vegeta to a table and dropped him on a chair. Vegeta grumbled again. "Hey, a'e ya all alone he'e? Whe'e is Nappa?" "He's dead." "Awww, I'm so'y." "I killed him." "Eh'...never mind. What a'e ya doing lately?" Vegeta mumbled something. He wanted to go away. "Hey, Vegeta, a'e ya still there?" "No." 

Another alien walked to them. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Haven't seen you in years. Not surprising, last time here I really bated you up. I still enjoy it when I star at you little pathetic weakling." Vegeta stared at him with a very angry look. "Krezip. You are here too? Good, now I can make YOU pay." Krezip roared with laughter. "You...beat...me? Poor little monkey, you've been drinking too much?" "No. My power increased very much, you know." "Oh, mine also increased. Let's get over with it?" Vegeta sniffed. "Why would I waste my time? Even a child can beat you." Krezip laughed again. "I would like to see such a child." Vegeta grinned. Why not? "Follow me." Vegeta walked out the bar, Krezip and the other alien following him. Nafta was worried. He hoped Vegeta wouldn't cause too much trouble. On the other hand, thing like that happened every day here. 

Vegeta concentrated on Trunks Ki. He found him. "Look, Krezip, that purple-haired boy." Krezip grinned. "I'll beat the hell out of him." He walked to Trunks. 

"Hey you little rat. Me, the great Krezip, am going to crush you." "What? Why?" Krezip didn't answer and attacked. Trunks easily blocked it. He turned super-Saiyan and kicked Krezip. Krezip yelled and cursed. Trunks grabbed Krezip's arm and threw him away. Everybody gasped at him. 

Krezip landed right before Vegeta's feet. "I won the bet, Krezip. Now I'm going to finish the job." He turned SSJ2. "Please, don't do anything to me! I was just joking! Please!" Vegeta picked him up and threw him away. The other alien gasped at him and clapped. "Ve'y good! How did ya do that? And the boy, who's that?" "Training. And I am the prince of Saiyans, destined to be the strongest of the universe." 

Trunks walked over to his father. "Who was that guy?" "Oh, just an old 'friend'." "Hey, how did ya two do that? That powe' inc'ease? That hair? Are ya family?" "Yes." "Awww, g'eat, family! And I thought Fu'iza killed eve'ything ya got!" "Furiza was dead before he was born!" "Oh yeah, fo'got. But hey, in that case....is that you' son?" Trunks nodded. "Awwww, how g'eat! That explains whe'e you have been all those years, Vegeta! Showing you' son some pa'ts of the unive'se now?" Vegeta sighed. He wished that was true. "Hey, whe'e is your tail? All Saiyans got a tail, 'ight? And you' boy?" "Cut off. Would you shut up now?!" The alien fell silent.

In the meanwhile Krezip got up. He was very angry, but h didn't try to attack Vegeta and that boy again. He needed a trick. Krezip walked back to his ship and was thinking. Something attracted his attention. A woman without a power level (already rare here). She was calling for Vegeta. Did she know him? A girlfriend? Krezip remembered the boy. He looked like Vegeta. It must have been his kid. And if h had a kid he had to have a woman. And that had to be her. Krezip grinned. He had a plan. 

Bulma was shouting for Vegeta when somebody picked her up and coved her mouth. "You search for Vegeta? I'll ring you to him." Bulma struggled but was no match for Krezip. 

While Krezip was carrying Bulma over his shoulder looking for Vegeta, somebody else noticed him. Goku and Goten. Goku tapped on Krezip's shoulder. "What are you doing? Let he go!" "Mind your own business." "No. Let hr go, or I'll have to force you." Krezip growled but didn't let her go. Goku became SSJ. So did Goten. "Eh, I was just making a joke. Here." He dropped Bulma in his arms and ram away, thinking about retirement. He didn't watch out and ran into Piccolo. His scouter, who couldn't have more high power levels, exploded. Krezip fainted. 

 "Good riddance of him." Bulma was still trembling. "I want to get out of here! I hop Nafta is ready soon!" Vegeta who had felt Goku's and Goten's power levels came running to them. H saw Goku holding Bulma. "KAKAROTT! WHAT TH HELL A YOU DOING!" "Ehr....Hello Vegeta." He put Bulma on the ground. "A monster attacked her, you know." If looks could kill, Goku would e VERY dead now.          

Nafta did get what he wanted. He had water, food, fuel, and energy cells for his replicator. They could resume their voyage. It wouldn't b difficult to find the rest he just had to concentrate on their ki. They were all close. He had gathered them in five minutes. Bulma still had a frigtend expression on her face. "Finally we can go!" "What did happen?" "A fight with an alien." Vegeta replied. Nafta sighed. 

Soon they could depart. Everybody was happy to go. 

The next day everybody saw there were less stars around. Later that day, there was no more star around them. Nothing. Complete emptiness. 

That night, they could se one large object floating in this emptiness. When they came closer it appeared to b a gigantic pyramid, floating. 

"The chaos fortress," Nafta whispered. The rest said nothing, but gazed at it. 

There was a small opening at the bottom. Nafta flew his ship in it. There was a landing platform. Everybody stepped out and looked around. Nafta smiled. "This is the place. Let's hope faith is lenient to us. Let's find the sword & armor!" Everybody nodded.   


	5. the chaos fortress

Chapter2

They were all in a small room now. The walls we decorated with Egyptian-like drawings. There were a lot of alien drawings as well. There was one small door.

Nafta opened it. A very long passage. Everybody walked through it. It was very dark in there. After ten minutes they reached the other side. Everybody gasped when they came out. Right foe them there was a gigantic black void, with a complete network of corridors floating there. It looked like a maze. Nobody could see its end. And the corridors wee moving slowly. Sometimes one corridor broke and reconnected with another one. The gaze was changing all the time. Some corridors seemed to be mathematical wrong. The dimensions weren't right, like a drawing of Escher.  Some stairs were upside down. There we several portals, and a dark blue mist filled it. "This place distorts reality," Nafta whispered. "What should we do now?" Piccolo asked. "I'm going in it!" Trunks said, and walked forward. Goten followed him. There was a portal at the end of the corridor. They both went through it at the same time. They re-appeared at another portal. The rest followed. 

A weird thing happened as they went through the portal. Everybody appeared at another portal. They wee all separated now. Vegeta tried to fly to Trunks, but when he jumped off the corridor, he noticed he somehow couldn't. He fell down and landed on a corridor beneath him. "Great what to do now!" "Try to get back to the point where we began!" 

Everybody started walking, but they didn't get near the start. They got lost. 

Soon, Trunks and Goten could see no one of the others anymore. They passed through the portals at the same time, so they would appear at the same portal. It looked unending. Where should they go? After three hours of walking Trunks sat down. "Man, I don't know what to do. We keep walking but we don't get at anywhere!" Goten sighed and looked away. He saw a golden twinkle. "Trunks! There is something there! Let's try to walk that way!" Trunks got up. "Do you really think we will get there?" "We can try. It's better than sitting down and do nothing."

They started walking again. This time there seemed to be no portals or corridors that broke off and moved away. The passage led them right to the place. There was a small golden door. 

They both cheered loudly and walked to it. The door automatically slid open. Trunks and Goten walked through it. They entered a large golden chamber. There was nothing in it and nothing on the walls. It was all empty. There was a door at the other side of the room. They walked to it. It slid open. And at the other side there was...the golden chamber. "What?" The door closed. Goten ran back to the other side and walked through the door. The door in front of Trunks also opened. And there was Goten, standing right before his nose. "But...but...how can this be? I went through the door on the other side!" "We are trapped in here! Great!"

In the meantime just walked randomly, not knowing where to go. But he didn't give up. 'Where's a start, there must be an end' he thought and stepped through another portal. He stepped right before Piccolo's nose, who wanted to enter the portal Goku just came out. "Goku!" "Piccolo!" "Finally found someone else. Any idea where we have to go?" "I don't know. I just keep walking, maybe it'll get me anywhere." Piccolo sighed. "Let's stay together. When we'll have to go through a portal, we'll do it at the same time. I saw Trunks and Goten doing that, than we'll appear at the same portal." "That's ok." 

Piccolo and Goku kept walking for another two hours, without seeing any real change in their environment. When they were about to stop walking, Piccolo saw a portal that was different from the rest. Instead of blue clouds in it, the clouds were gold. They passed through it and appeared right before a huge door, made of yellow stone. Around the door were several golden statues of snakes. Piccolo and Goku pushed the door open and entered. 

They appeared in a huge desert. This didn't look like a room; this was just outside. Goku looked behind him. There was no wall. The door closed and disappeared. "Now we can't go back!" Piccolo shrugged his shoulders. "Let's explore this waste. Maybe we'll find something that might help us to find the sword or to get out of here." "I already see something in the distance. I hope it isn't a mirage." "There's only one way to find out. Let's go there!" 

In this desert, Piccolo and Goku were able to fly. Within ten minutes they reached the object. It was a large temple, and it looked like an Aztecan temple. The whole building was made of white and yellow stone, and a lot of gold. On the stairs in front of the temple several snake like creatures were sleeping. They all were larger than Goku & Piccolo and had a light brown color. Unlike normal snakes, they had two long, thin, but still strong looking arms, and large claws. The back of their heads looked like cobras. Their faces were the strangest. They had human-like faces. Their nose was almost flat, and their tongues were like normal snakes, their eyes were a mixture of humans and snakes, but they were still very human looking. 

As Piccolo and Goku came near, the snakes awoke. They all had a surprised, and sometimes a frightened expression on their faces. On slowly came nearer. He was smaller than the rest. He had a blue dot on the top of his head. He started speaking with a lisping voice. 

"Sirsss musstn't come here. Zisss Plassse isss cursssed. Do not enter! For your own ssssake!" "What could happen to us here? What kind of curse rests on this place?" "Lotssss of sssssnakes here, sssire. You touch ssssnake you become sssnake, sssire. Happened to me onssssse ssssire. I didn't lissssten I became ssssnake ssssire." "And if w avoid the snakes?" "Zzze guardssssnakesss will touch you ssssire. They cursssse you. You ssssnake, you have to sssstay here, forever, ssssire." "Can't you flee?" "No ssssire. Look." The snake crawled forwards and stopped. He moved his hand. An energy field became visible when he touched it. "You can walk through it, ssssire. But ssssnakesss can't." A tear rolled down his face. "Can't we help you escape?" "No, sssire." "I feel very sorry for you." With these words Goku put his hand on the snake's shoulder, without a moment of thought. "Sssssire!" "Goku!" Goku pulled his hand back, realizing what he had done. The snake started to change. Within several seconds he was human again. He was a small man, with blue hair. He looked very sad. "You have token the curse off me, but you are cursed now sire." "But I don't see any change!" "It will take about an hour to change, sire." Right with these words Goku grabbed his mouth and yelled. "My fwonge!" He opened his mouth. His tongue was smaller now and the end of it ha split into two, like a snakes tongue. Piccolo looked at it in horror. "Let's get away, maybe we can still do it now!" The man shook his head sadly. "No. He started changing already, now the energy field will stop him. Piccolo was getting nervous "Is there anything we can do to stop it! To relieve the curse! To escape! Anything!" The man shook his head again. "Nothing, sir." "But if anyone touches him, the curse will be gone right?" "Only if the person touches him to help him in any way, like he did with me." 

Goku's eyes started to change now too, and his nose became flatter. "Piccolo, go. You can't help me. Go on an find a way out." "What? Are you nuts?" "I'm serious. I don't want you to be stuck here. In the meanwhile I can try to find a way to escape, or to become normal. Maybe there's something in the temple. Or maybe you can find Nafta. Maybe that he can help relieving the curse. Staying here doesn't help. Please go. You are only in danger here. Piccolo grinded. "I'll be back as soon as possible." "Good." 

Piccolo stayed for a little while with Goku. Goku's legs became a tail, his skin became darker. His hands were claws. The transforming hurt. Sometimes Goku moaned. His skin seemed to be too large and became transparent. After a while it began to tear. Goku shed the skin off. He was a snake now, like the others, with a black dot on his head. Piccolo closed his eyes. He couldn't see Goku like this. "I'll be back soon." "I won't go far away. I'll see you then." Piccolo walked away.  

After hours of walking Bulma sat down. She had been walking for a very long time. She hadn't seen anyone yet and her feet hurt. She cried. "I'm all alone! I'll die here!" She lied down and kept crying. "Well, lying own and crying won't help much." Bulma opened her eyes. "Vegeta?" "Get up." Bulma did so. "I'm going to find a way out this maze. I have been trough worse. Come on, keep walking!" Bulma sighed. Her feed still hurt but she walked after Vegeta. "I have seen something near. We should be there in five minutes." "Really?" "If you didn't see that you should buy glasses." 

Vegeta was right. It was a door, made of metal. It slid open. Bulma and Vegeta entered. 

They were in a room that looked like a gigantic factory hall. It was very modern, but it looked like it had been deserted for years. Probably it was. Some machines still worked and produced a soft humming sound. The door closed. Vegeta tried to open it, but it remained closed. "We are locked in here." "Doesn't matter. There must be another way out here. We must try to find the control room. I want to know if thee are any people here, what this factory produces, and there will probable be a map there. Let's search." 

Behind the next door there was another hall, with several assembly lines. There were several figures behind it, but when thy came closer, thy saw the figures were skeletons, with their clothes still on. There were several robots too still moving. Bulma became pale. "What has happened to these people? I want to get out of here!" "Stay calm! W can't go back. Let's find the control room, like you said." Bulma just nodded and walked. 

But Bulma and Vegeta didn't find a control room. After every door there was a new factory hall. This was just another maze. There was no living being in there, only skeletons and robots.

Bulma sat down. "I can't go any further anymore. My feet. I'm sorry, but I really can't." Vegeta growled and sat down too. Bulma looked at her feet. She had several blisters. One of them was bleeding. "Come on", Vegeta said, "We have to keep moving." "Sorry, but I really can't! My ft are damaged and I'm exhausted!" Vegeta picked her up. "Sit still so I can keep moving. I don't want to waste any time."

Vegeta entered the next hall. "Vegeta, stop!" "What now?" "This is the first hall! Look!" Vegeta saw the door to the maze. "What? But in every hall except this one thee are two doors. One to the next hall and one to the previous. Only this one has three one door to the maze. So we can do nothing but move in circles. W can't even go back to the maze, and there is no control room. Great!" Bulma sighed. She had no idea what to do.

Trunks and Goten were sitting in the golden chamber. They had been thinking for a solution for a long time. It didn't help. Trunks anger grew. "W can't just sit and die in here! Blasted doors!" H charged, turned SSJ and launched an attack to the door. "Trunks don't do! That's just a waste of your energy!" Trunks didn't listen. The door cracked and exploded. Trunks could see the chamber where they were sitting in he could even see themselves, from behind. He saw himself shooting through a door and behind that door the chamber again, with himself etc, etc. Trunks dodged for his Ki-blast coming from behind but kept shooting through the door. All the Ki-blasts formed one large beam. "This is impossible! This rally distorts reality, like Nafta said!" Goten cried. Trunks kept shooting. The walls started to crack, everything shivered. A huge explosion followed, with a bright flash. Goten and Trunks closed their eyes. When they opened them, they saw that a black void filled the room behind the remains of the door. Slowly it changed. Another room appeared. It was also gold, but larger than the previous room, decorated, and there was furniture, all in the Louis XIV style. In the corner of the camber, a man with clothes in the same style as the room played on a harpsichord. Someone was dancing, slowly. He held a mask of a sun before his face. They both didn't notice when Trunks and Goten entered the room. The man behind the piano was weird. He was humanoid, but his skin and hairs were green. The dancing man was even weirder. He had long tail, a white skin, and a large head. "Hey Goten, he looks like Furiza!" With these words the two persons stopped. The changeling started to scream. "Au secours, au secours! intruses!" "What? What is he trying to say?" The green man hind the harpsichord stood up. "Ne vous faites pas de souci, mon roi. Je vous protégerais contre ces savages!" "Hey, we are ok!" The screams of Trunks didn't help. The man jumped to them and tried to hit them. Trunks and Goten could avoid him easily. The changeling kept screaming hysterically. Trunks opened another door and ran away. Goten followed him.

The next place was a city. It wasn't one like they were used to. It was more like one of a few hundreds years ago. It was night. Behind them there was an enormous church. Trunks gazed at it. "I have seen this building before, on a picture. Its the Notre Dame!" "Paris?" "I think so." "sshhht! There are people coming! Let's hide!" They hid in the shadows of the portal of the Notre Dame. A group of five people walked in their direction. On of them was talking to the other four. "The king is attacked by two boys. One had purple hair; the other had spiky black hair. Find them and bring them to me!" "Yes sir!" Trunks and Goten could see some of the other men now. They wore musketeer uniforms. One was very short, green and had four eyes. The second had long white hair and an orange skin. Trunks couldn't se the others, but he already knew where he was dealing with. "Hey Goten, they look like the Ginyuu force. My father once described them to me. I recognize them." He whispered. "Now you mention it." The captain turned his had around. "Did anyone whisper something?" They all shook their heads. "Strange, I could have sworn..." He saw Trunks and Goten hiding. "Quelle horreur!" Trunks and Goten started to run. "Follow them!" Trunks and Goten were a lot faster, but the Ginyuu's didn't give up. 

Trunks and Goten ran into a small alley, but it came to a dead end. "Great, what now!" "Let's fight!" The ginyuu's walked slowly into the alley, grinning. "You'd better surrender, boys. There's no way out." Goten looked behind him. There was a small door, made of gold, in that wall. But a minute ago it wasn't there! In this place, all kinds of strange things could happen. He grabbed Trunks arm, opened the door, entered the next room and shut the door. It disappeared. The Ginyuu's couldn't follow them anymore.

Near the temple, Goku tried to break trough the energy field, but he failed. The other snakes looked at him, but didn't do anything. After on hour one of them crawled to him. "You sssshoulden't zry that. It won'tz work. Every new sssnake triez zat. No on can get tzrough it." Goku sighed. "Isn't there ANY other way I can leave or relieve the curse?" The snake shook his head. "If zere wasss anyzing, we would have zried it." Goku looked at the temple. Maybe there was something inside. He crawled to the entrance. The temple was beautiful inside. The walls were made of white stone, and decorated with gold. There were a few other snakes around. They didn't pay attention to him. Goku crawled through the halls and chambers. Thy all looked the same. Goku wondered who could have build such a place, and why. Who would curse a temple to change people into snakes? Goku crawled into a huge golden room. There were five hug statues of snakes. A golden snake, silver, a blue, a red and a black snake. They were holding a kind of staff. In the roof of the room there was a small hole. A small beam of sunlight hit the floor. It slowly moved. Several snakes looked at it, very concentrated. Goku wondered what they were doing. "Hey what'ssss going on here?" "Sssssht! Look and you'll ssssee." Goku looked. The beam moved to the center of the room. It hit the staff. The staff started to glow. A bam of golden light from the staff hit the floor. The ground beneath the staff started to melt and formed a small pool. A silver glowing pool. The snakes smiled. "What'ssss zat?" "Ze temple zaysss it'sss a portal to beyond." "A way out!" "No, don't do zat! No one would survive it." "Sssorry, but I have to help friendssss. I can't ssstay here." Goku crawled to the pool and jumped into it. It was cold, like ice. Goku couldn't breath. He tried to get to the surface, but no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get there. Goku dived. He broke through the bottom and fell on stones. 

Piccolo wandered through the desert for hours. It was very warm, and he was thirsty. Piccolo fell down. He couldn't get up anymore and crawled. He tried to get to a group trees. There had to be water. He had seen it on a hilltop. But now he realized it had to be a mirage. He cursed, and slowly fainted. 

Some time later, Piccolo didn't know how much, he woke up. A cat was looking at him. A moment after that, Piccolo saw it was a man with a cat-like face. "What happened?" "We found you in the desert, sir. We brought you to our village, in the oasis. It's the first time a person managed to get this far into this desert. But you were barely alive." "I need to get help for my friend." "Is he in the desert too?" "In a temple." "The temple of snakes?" "There were a lot of snakes there. My friend also changed into a snake." "There is no hope for him. The temple is a restricted area. No snake can get out there. Long time ago we have tried to help them, but the only result was that many of our people got cursed." "But I have to help him!" "Sorry. We don't even know what's the power behind the curse. If we knew that, we could help. But we didn't find anything." Piccolo got up. "I have to go on. I promised I would find help." "Mmm. I suggest you join our caravan. Walking alone in a desert is dangerous. Our caravan leads to one of the largest cities in this desert. If there is any solution, you will find it there." "Thanks, but I prefer to travel alone. But I would like to take some water with me. It's all I need." "Do you think that's a wise thing to do?" "Yes." The cat man sighed and walked away.

Piccolo got up and looked outside. He was in the oasis now. More cat people were walking around. The cat man walked to him with a few bottles of water. "Here you are. Ya know what I think? You are nuts. It must have been the sun. But good luck anyway. And if you find a way to get your friend out, please let us know. We have been trying to get our people out for years." "I will." "And keep flying in the direction where the sun sets." "I will." 

Piccolo flew away. He had to be as fast as possible. Maybe he could get some info about the pyramid and the maze also. 

The flight didn't take such a long while as piccolo expected. After three hours he could see a city in the distance. After ten more minutes he landed on a market of the large and colorful city. 

Vegeta and Bulma had been sitting in the hall for an hour. Sometimes Vegeta got up and tried to open the door, but he was unsuccessful. He growled. After having waited so long, Bulma got up and started examining the door. "Where are you doing that for? I couldn't open that thing, and I bet you also can't." "Mmm. Maybe. I just take a good look at it." "It looks like a normal factory door to me." Bulma sighed and leaned on it. "What to do now?" 

Suddenly, the door slid open and Bulma fell. "Auch!" Vegeta stared at the entrance. This wasn't the maze, but something else! He walked into it. The door closed. Vegeta didn't care. It looked like an old mansion. It had been deserted for years. Bulma got up and looked around. "This place gives me the creeps." "Let's look around in this place." A bat flew around and screeched at them. Like he was laughing. Vegeta carefully opened another door. A large room. Some old paintings on the walls of creatures. No furniture. A man was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed. He didn't move when they came in. "oops. Sorry we came in. Is there a way out?" The man still didn't move. "Hello?" Bulma waved her hand before his eyes. He still didn't move. "Guess he won't react. Let's find the way out by our selves." They walked away, but before they had reached the door it slammed before their noses. Vegeta turned around. The man had opened his eyes. They were red, like blood. His skin had become paler, almost white. "You won't leave." Vegeta just smiled. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure." "If I were you, I would run, very hard." Vegeta laughed. The man opened his mouth. He had two long sharp teeth. He growled. His face deformed. He looked like a mix of a man and a wolf. He howled. "Come my friends! Come, you all, and kill those who disturbed my rest! Kill them, drink their blood and torture their souls!" The house started to rumble. A black mist filled the room. "Yesss! Come my friends! Come! Come!" Wolves, cats, bats and all kinds of horrific unknown creatures ran from the mist and attacked. Bulma hid behind Vegeta. Vegeta launched several bolts, beams and other attacks. The man attacked them too. Vegeta shot a beam right through his belly. The man didn't fall. "You can't kill me. I am immortal! Just surrender yourself. You have no choice!" "NO!" The man gestured another group of creatures to attack. Vegeta blasted them away. But while doing that he didn't notice the man sneaked away. He grabbed Bulma and threw her away. A wolf bit her in her leg. Bulma screamed. Vegeta wanted to help her, but the man grabbed his neck and bit him there. Vegeta was stunned. After a few seconds he recovered. He grabbed the teeth with one had and broke them. The man roared. "You idiot. Let me finish my job. Only in this way you will have a peace full after life! Other wise an eternal torture will curse you!" "I'm getting used to curses." Vegeta ran to Bulma, blasted the wolf, picked her up and ran away. He saw a window, smashed it, and flew away. 

After ten minutes, he landed. Bulma looked at the wound at her leg. She was crying of pain. The wound didn't look too good. Vegeta tried to orientate. They were in a dark forest. It was night, and the sky was covered with clouds. All the trees around them were black, probably dead. It looked like some kind of cheap horror movie. He was dizzy and sat down. His neck hurt. "Vegeta, you look pale." "That freak bit me. I must have lost quite some blood. How is your leg?" "I don't think I'll be able to walk." Bulma ripped her shirt and bandaged her leg. Vegeta lied down. He was feeling worse every minute. he closed his eyes. Bulma put her hand on his fore head. "You are cold." Vegeta didn't answer. He had difficulties breathing. "Vegeta?" Vegeta opened his eyes widely and looked at the sky. He moaned. His body started to shake. Bulma wrapped her arms around him. "Vegeta! Fight it! Please!" Vegeta opened his mouth, but couldn't scream. He couldn't even breathe anymore. The shaking stopped. His eyes and mouth closed.

Bulma feared the worst. She tried to find a hart beat, but she found none. She tried a hart massage, but it didn't help. She cried. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Two red eyes stared at her. "Aww, what a pity. He's dead. Hehehe." Bulma didn't even try to get up. She wouldn't even be able to run. She just hoped it would be over quickly. The man bowed to bite her neck. Someone grabbed his head. It was Vegeta. "Keep your dirty hand off her." The man wasn't even surprised a bit. "Ah, you finally.... 'awoke'." Vegeta growled and got up, although he barely seemed to have some energy left. His face was almost white, but his eyes were very dark. The man smirked. "If I were you I would put an end to your life. Or should I say...non-life? Whatever, I'll be glad to help you." He grabbed a bottle. Some drops of liquid landed on Vegeta's face. Vegeta yelled. He had burn marks. Bulma leapt forward and grabbed the bottle. The man didn't expect it. Bulma threw the content to him. The effect was disastrous. The man started to burn. He yelled. After a minute he stopped and fell. Bulma and Vegeta stared at his remains. Bulma looked at the bottle and sniffed. "No smell. No taste either. Just water? Strange...I can just touch it without getting any burn marks." She looked at some other bottles the man dropped. They all had the same content. A red liquid. Vegeta grabbed one bottle too. He opened and started to drink. "Vegeta! That's no water! That's blood!" Vegeta didn't listen. He emptied the bottle in one time. Bulma looked at him, shocked. Vegeta's face wasn't so pale anymore. He looked normally now. But Bulma could swear she saw a red glow in his eyes. "You are the same as he was, aren't you?" Vegeta nodded. 

Nafta didn't walk randomly    


	6. the statues

chapter3

The whole group stepped into a large cave. Small torches were attached to the wall. The door closed and disappeared. "Let's go on." Nafta said and started walking. "And lets try not to split up." 

While they were walking (sliding, in Goku's case) they told each other what had happened to them. Nafta was the only one who didn't say a word. Vegeta didn't say much. He was worried. When would he be weakening again? He couldn't take someone else's blood again. He might kill someone! But this thing had one bright side. His senses were sharper. He could hear, see and smell better. Maybe it could be useful. 

Bulma's feet didn't hurt anymore. She felt stronger, even while she wasn't transformed. And also her senses were sharper. The next four hours the environment didn't change. Everybody, expect Vegeta, got tired. They looked for a good place and lied down. There was no wood, or something else that could burn, so they couldn't make a campfire. Vegeta stayed awake to wake. 

After some hours of sleep they went on, wondering where this cave could end. At the same time, Bulma and Vegeta yelled to stop. They had noticed something on the walls. There were drawings, and text of several creatures. Two wolves, one wolf with two heads, a giant snake, a huge dragon, and much more. There was also a drawing of something looking like a map. Nobody understood it. After having it studied for half an hour, they went on walking. No one said something. 

After another two hours Piccolo stopped walking. "This is ridiculous! We keep on walking, and walking, and walking! But we don't get anywhere! And in the meanwhile, earth might be in danger!" Nafta turned around, slowly. He stared at Piccolo for a very long time, without saying a word. "So you think we get any further if we sit down here?" Piccolo felt uneasy. He felt like Nafta's eyes had frozen him inside. "No. But..." "NO! We couldn't have saved earth by staying there. That's why we are here. Of course there is an end. Be patient and WALK!" Piccolo didn't answer, but started walking. Everybody was impressed. Normally, nobody could command Piccolo like that. "Sssht!" Vegeta was listening. I hear something. It's not too far away!" Everybody was running. 

They found nothing. The sound came from water dripping. A small pool was right before them. Bulma hadn't drunk in a long while, so she ran to the water and started to drink. "Bulma, stop!" Vegeta cried, and dragged her away. On the left and right side of the pool there stood a statue of a soldier. Right behind the pool there was a door. Nafta opened it. He narrowed his eyes. A huge treasure was laying there. "It's ok. It's a treasure! Maybe we can find the things we are looking for here!" After that, he whispered "But I don't think so". Everybody walked inside. The room was huge! Vegeta looked behind him. A noise, again, and it wasn't water! "Let's get out!" Everybody looked up surprised. Bulma screamed. The soldiers were moving. They closed the door. "Hey!" Goten ran to the door and pushed, but it didn't open. It was locked. "Geez, I am surprised" Piccolo said and rolled with his eyes. Several small holes opened, and snakes came out them. Bulma yelled again and jumped into Vegeta's arms. They tried to bite everyone. More and more were coming. It became almost impossible not to get bitten. Goku was the only one not moving. The snakes didn't attack him. He hissed furiously. The snakes froze, and stared at him. Goku hissed again. He looked very angry at them. He rose, and spread his arms. He looked larger that way. The snakes fled back to their holes. After that, the holes closed. Bulma sat down. "You saved us. That form isn't that bad at all. That's why we didn't change back." Nafta examined the gold piles. "Nothing, damned. Let's go on. First, that door."  He blew it up. "Easy." 

Nafta looked at the two statues. They didn't move. Nafta tried to blow them up, but they didn't even get a scratch. Nafta sighed. He put his hand on one of them and concentrated, trying to find a weak place. He started to glow, so did the statue. A few sweat drops appeared on his forehead. This thing had to have a weak place. He moved his fingers. Everybody stared at him. Nafta moaned. The stone cracked. The statue became brighter. The eyes opened, and the statue yelled. White light came from its mouth and eyes. Nafta screamed. An explosion followed. Everbody closed their eyes for the flash of light. After a minte the light was gone. Nafta held a man in his arms. The man was unconscinous. Nafta grinned. " It was a curse. But he is back to normal. He might help us here."  Nafta walked to the other statue and did the same. A woman appeared, also unconscious. The man was already waking up. "What…what am I doing here?"  "lying here, waking up." Nafta answered. He grinned. "I…see. I can hardly remember how I got here. Such a long time ago… I was searching..searching for something. Ariadne…my wife. What has happened to her?"  "The woman there?" "Yes! That's her!" Ariadne was also waking up. The man hugged her. "What are you two going to do right now?" "I don't know. Where should we go to? This is a maze. We would probabely get cursed again." "Come with us." The man and woman smiled. "Thanks. We would be glad to. My name is Boomer" Nafta gestured everyone to walk. Boomer and Ariadne got up and walked with them. 

"Boomer, do you know where we should go?" "I'm sorry, I don't have a clue. I got lost here too." Anicas tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the ceiling. She smiled. A sign hang there. It was a shield with a picture of a dragon and a wolf on it. "Well, I think we are on the right way."

That day, no other signs or life forms were found. They made a camp. Nafta stayed awake to guard. Vegeta couldn't sleep. "Hey. Do you really think we can trust those people?" "You don't?" "No, I don't." " Do you trust anyone in your life?" Vegeta growled. " I have seen what trust can do." "Without it, you would be dead now." Vegeta gasped. Was he just guessing or did Kakarott tell him about his first arival on earth? "How did you know?" "You should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself. I can see them. Like you are yelling it." "What!!" "I can't help it." "Calm down Vegeta. Don't get mad." Vegeta turned around and growled. "Why do I have such an idiot as a brother?" He whispered. Nafta grinned. "Be carefull with what you are saying, Vegeta. I can hear you." "Shut up!" " shhht. Don't awake the others." Vegeta squeezed his lips. He grumbeled. Nafta was smiling. "Sleep well….brother", he grinned. Vegeta jumped up and kicked Nafta in his stomach. Nafta didn't see that coming. He yelled in pain. Vegeta smirked. "Next time, think before you say that." Several people had woken up and saw what was happening. Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's arm. "What the hell do you think you are doing, idiot!" "Mind your own business!" Nafta got up and spitted some blood. He looked at Vegeta. "You don't want me to call you like that? Well, I'm sorry for you. I might do it again. Vegeta prepared to hit again. Nafta stared at him with a very dark look. Vegeta paralyzed. His eyes bulbed out. He fell down and yelled in pain. "Don't forget, I can control every sense. If you hit me, I'll hit you back in my own way, 'brother'. The pain faded. Vegeta caughed. Nafta walked away. Everybody gazed at them. Nafta sat down, thirty meters from the rest. Vegeta got up and growled. 

After ten minutes Goku slid to Nafta. Nafta was staring into nothingness. There were traces of a few tears on his cheeks. "Eh,…Nafta?" "I'm fine." "Really?" "No. Is Vegeta really always like this?" Goku sighed. "I think he is a kind of…afraid for you. That you might surpass him. Or jaleous. This is his way of reacting. Maybe he'll later learn to accept it. That's what he did with me. But it took a really long time." Nafta shook his head. "You know, I don't really now how to react on him. What to do?" Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." 

The next morning Nafta and Vegeta didn't say a thing, and avoided each other. It made Trunks very confused too. He liked Nafta, but was afraid to show that, because of his father. 

Cheva stood still. His tail trembeled. "There are beings near. I can feel it." Nafta nodded. "Let's find out what it is." The corridor lead to a large room. This room was decrorated, and plants were growing there, even small trees. On the walls were several drawings of wolves. There was even a small creek. It was quite peacefull. "We can get some water here. It looks clean. The walls moved. Very slighty, nobody noticed it. The wolves moved, and became larger. They weren't flat pictures anymore, and they stepped off the walls. A glass bubble, attached to the ceiling, started to glow. Everybody looked up. The wolves weren't hostile. They sat ten meters away from from the creek and watched everybody. Everybody looked back at them, wondering what they would want. Except for Bulma. She looked at the bubble. The wolves looked at her now. Bulma was becoming a werewolf. She barked a few times, a little scared. The other wolves barked back. Bulma smiled. They exchanged some more barks. "What the hell would they be talking about?" Trunks whispered. "Introducing themselves. The wolves say that they are the 'watchers'. They seem to concider Bulma as a 'sister'." "Sister?" Bulma wagged her tail and walked to the other wolves. "The others are werewolves too." Nafta whispered. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. As being undead, he could follow their conversation too. The wolves walked back to the wall. Bulma looked at the Vegeta and Trunks and barked. She jumped, like the others, to the wall, and became a drawing, like the rest. "Noooo!" Vegeta leapt to the wall, and broke his nose when he smashed on it. "Bulma!" The orb broke. A helm was falling on the ground. Nafta picked it up. "The first piece. In exchange for her…." He walked to the wall. "Come back. We don't want such a trade." Nothing happened. "Is she gone forgood?" Nafta touched the wall. Nothing happened. "She doesn't want to come back." "Bulma!" Vegeta grabbed the helm from Nafta and smashed it down. "Vegeta! We won't get her back by doing this! Calm down. We'll find some way." "Get away from me!" Nafta picked the helm up. It wasn't damaged. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get bulma back, but he couldn't leave, too. He couldn't leave her here. What to do? Stay here forever? Trunks was sniffing also. Goten and Cheva tried to comfort him. They sat down and waited. After two hours Nafta got up and sighed. Everybody looked at him. "We are staying here!" Vegeta cried, even before Nafta had said something. Nafta didn't say anything. That would make Vegeta go mad. Nafta just looked at him. Veegta knew what he meant. "You can go, I stay here." Trunks was surprised, and afraid. "Dad?!" Vegeta growled. "Dad….Maybe we can go back here later…when we have the rest of the stuff…" Vegeta shook his head. "No, I stay here." "I…I think…I'm going with the rest. How should you survive? You will become weaker…" "Go with the rest. I'll be fine."  "But dad..?!!" "Go! You all, GO!" Trunks stared at him. After five minutes he slowly walked forward. When his dad wanted something, nobody could change his opinion. "Bye dead. We'll come back." Vegeta didn't answer.

The rest of the day nor Trunks or Nafta said something. When it was gatting late, they reached a portal. "Hope we'll get the rest of the stuff here. They entered another room. It was all empty, some bats were sleeping, hanging on the ceiling. Nafta noticed a small child, sitting on the floor. It was a little girl, not older as four years. She missed one foot, it was replayed by a wooden one. She almost had no hairs on her head left. Her skin was covered with burn marks. She also missed one eye. Nafta felt sorry for her. What did this to her? He tapped her on her head. "Hello child?" She didn't answer. "Please, I want some information." The girl still didn't answer. Nafta sighed. "Please." No answer. She didn't even look up. Nafta looked at what she was doing. She was drawing pumpkins with a stick in the dust on the floor. "Nice drawing. You like pumkins?" No answer. Nafta gave up. "She won't answer." The girl got up and walked away. Nafta gestured the rest to follow her. She pushed on a rock on the wall. A door slid open. She walked through it. The door closed. Nafta pushed on the rock also. The door opened again. They all walked through it. The environment had changed drastically. They were in a small town now. It looked like a town of the Amarican fifties. But there was something strange. A scent,..no a feeling of death covered the town. Nafta didn't know how to describe it. The rest also felt it. But they had to proceed here. Maybe they would find some armorpieces and answers here.    

   
 


	7. town of death

Nafta walked slowly through the streets, the rest followed. The houses and the little church were all deserted. There were a few children playing around, but they were all misformed and handicapped like the little girl. It was awfull to see them. They didn't really seem to care about that themselves. They played, mostly alone. There didn't seem to be any adults around. Goku gazed at a boy who was pulling a chart behind him. On that chart a body of another child was sitting. It had to be dead for quite a while, but the boy didn't seem to care. He was talking to the corpse, pointing to things, and laughing happily. No child seemed to notice the group that just walked in. 

Piccolo walked to a girl who was skipping. She had two wooden legs, but was very skillful. "Hello." "Hello sir." "What happened to this town?" "Did something happen?" "Where are your parents?" "They are at a better place now." "Where is that place?" "I don't know." "And who is taking care of you now?" "Miloen." "Where is she?" The girl said nothing, but ran away. Piccolo shook his head. 

Goku and Nafta interrogated other kids, but they didn't get much usefull information. They all denied to say where Miloen was, what she was, and how she took care of the kids. The kids also didn't really know where their parents were. Some kids didn't even know what 'parents' meant. In the bushes some children were singing in a circle around a giant pumpkin. They didn't even react on the questions of remarks of others. The girl they saw in the cave was also with them. 

Boomer and Ariadne only looked around them. They were scared.

They all talked about it on the village square. Goku had a strange expression in his eyes. "This scares me. It's so strange. I wonder what would have happened here." Trunks held a paper in his hand. "Take a look at this." Goku, Piccolo and Nafta read it. On the frontpage there were gigantic front lines; 'comet coming to earth.' "That makes sense. So the comet, or radiarion from it could have killed the people." "But why only adults?" "Maybe children were immune." "And that thing they were talking about?" "Maybe something came from the comet that killed the adults, but let the children live." "Than, where would it be? And why are these children deformed? And why are they admiring pumpkins so much?" "I don't know. We have to find it." Boomer stepped forward. "You know, there is one locked place in this village. A farm. And another special thing about it is almost covered with pumpkins. There is no child to be found there either." "Ok. Let's go there." Trunks and Goten walked into another direction. "We try to get some more info from the children here. Or maybe we can find some other papers or notes." "Good idea." Boomer and Ariadne didn't go anywhere. "I'm sorry guys, but I think we won't be much help. In fact, I'm afraid, you know."

Trunks tried to break in houses and looked in cabinets and stuff. Goten tried to talk to the kids. He listened for a while to the children singing for the pumpkin. It didn't sound so bad. Yes, in fact, this was good. Maybe he would get some info from their songtext. He listened, but couldn't understand it. He kept listening. The song kept sounding in his head, echoing. Goten murmered with the melody of the song. He slightly smiled. It had a kind of hynotizing effect on him. He sang the song with them, not knowing what the words meant, but it was good!

Trunks had explored three houses when he started looking for Goten. Where the hell was he hanging around? He didn't see him anywhere. He walked through the streets. No Goten. He heard singing near. In a garden. He looked. Several children were singing around a pumpkin, in a circle. It was a strange melodic voice. Trunks closed his ears. He didn't trust it. He noticed Goten, singing enthousiastically with them. 

Goten! What the heck are you doing! We are supposed to look for information!" Goten didn't react. Trunks feared the worst. "Goten, idiot, come over here, NOW!" Goten still didn't react. Trunks walked to him and grabbed his arm. "Ok, you are coming with me now." Trunks couldn't even move Goten away, no matter how hard he tried. Some force kept Goten standing on the same place. Goten didn't even seem to notice Trunks. Trunks was getting desperate. What now? He noticed another strange thing. The giant pumpkin started to glow. The ground around it started to glow too. Trunks floated up. What was it? The children glowed, only a very little. Their singing became weaker, their skin paler. The glow spread across the city, and all children glowed too. The same thing happened to Goten too. But he glowed much more than the other children. His skin became almost white. One of his hands deformed. The glowing stopped. The children kept singing, like nothing had happened. Trunks wondered what this meant, but one thing was sure, he had to tell this to the rest. He would try to get Goten later. He flew to the farm. 

In the meantime Nafta, Piccolo, Cheva and Goku forced the fence open and entered the farm. There grew a lot of pumpkins everywhere. Piccolo and Cheva explored the house. They couldn't find anything, exept the pumpkin plants that seemed to grow everywhere here. Goku tried to open the shed, but it was locked. Pumpkin roots curled around his tail, binding him on the ground. Goku destroyed them with a Ki-blast. More roots came. Nafta had the same problem. "Seem that they don't want us to go in there. I bet the cause of all this is in there. Goku shot a small blast at the lock. It didn't break. A bigger Ki-blast. Didn't work also. The shed didn't get damaged also. Nafta was busy with shotting the roots away from his feet and Goku's tail. Finally, when Goku shot a full-power Kamehameha at the lock, it broke, along with the rest of the door. The thing he saw, almost knocked the breath out him by terror. Some giant thing was lying there. A thing with many tentacles. In the middle two red lights (eyes?) were pointed at him. The thing seemed formless, like a heap off compost. It had the same color also. They could see the remains of humans around it. Bones, hairs, clothes, rotting flesh. The smell was disgusting. Pumpkins were lying all around it. "Piccolo, Nafta, here it is!" Piccolo, Cheva and Nafta ran to the entrance. The thing, whatever it was, seemed to watch them. Piccolo growled. "You must be the thing that caused all this trouble." A hole opened under the two red lights. The thing spoke. "That… I… am." "We will stop you." "Hehe. You won't." At that moment the creature sttarted to glow. Everything glowed. "What the…" After a while the glowing had stopped. The power level of the creature had risen enormeously. The creature spoke again. "Come, my children, my beloved creatures….. Aaahh, I see you have a new friend. Come..my children..protect me." At the time the creature spoke, Trunks landed next to the rest. He stared at the creature. "So that's the one who did it. He absorbs the power fromn the children here! And that causes their bodies to disform. He has full control over the minds of his victims!" "So that was what has been going on. This creature must have came with the comet." "You are right, strangers. Now deal with my servants." Several children appeared. "Now that will be hard" Piccolo snickered. "I think these children could better be dead than being your servant." The children shielded the creature. More children appeared. "Maybe. Hehe. But I think it will be hard for you to send them there. Espacially one new kid." Trunks was frightened. He knew what the monster meant. "Goten" He whispered. "He is talking about Goten." "WHAT?!!!" Goku yelled. Goten appeared with another load of kids. Not only his hand was disformed, his back now as well. Goku gazed at him. "Please Goten, listen to me. I'm your dad. Don't listen to that creature.." Goten leapt up and kicked Goku right in his face. The creature laughed evilly. "Well, where are you waiting for? He could better be dead than be my servant, couldn't he?" Goku growled. "Let him go." "No." Other kids attacked the group, along with Goten. Goten fought Goku. Goku tried to shrug him off every time, but Goten kept attacking. Cheva helped him. While Cheva tried to shrug off Goten, several tentacles slapped Goku. Goku tried to blast them away, but there were to many. They turned around Goku's neck. Goku screamed. Nobody could help him. Everybody was busy to get the children off their backs. Goku screamed and powered up. It didn't help. The creature laughed evilly. Goku weakened. He tried to pull the tentacles away, but it didn't help. He was too weak and more tentacles curlede around him. The creature winded his tentacles around Goku like a spider spinned a web around his victim. Goku moaned. A tear rolled from his snake eye. "Please….Goten…" He lost consciousness. Goten, sitting on Cheva's back, trying to kill him, looked up. Finally, he reacted on his name. His eyes, which had been faint all the time, became clear. He jumped away, and shot at the tentacles and roots binding Goku. The creature yelled. "You little…" He grabbed Goten with one of his tentacles. A flash of light came from it. He absorbed Gotens energy in one time, his whole life force. Goten was dead, instantly. The power level of the creature rose again. Cheva saw what happened. Nafta yelled. "NOOO! You horrible creature!" Three children grabbed his ankles. He couldn't shrug them off. They were very powerful. He cursed. Even his special powers didn't work! Cheva saw that. He spit fire at the creature. It didn't harm him. Trunks became super saiyan and blasted the monster. Only one scratch. He attacked a few other times. Nothing. Cheva narrowed his eyes. He knew what to do. He powered up, and concentrated the power in his belly. "Want a piece of me Miloen? Come and get me!" Several roots and tentacles grabbed Cheva. Cheva didn't even struggle. Nafta screamed. The hole in the creature became bigger. It didn't even have teeth. The tentacles dragged Cheva to it's mouth. Cheva still didn't struggle. Nafta killed two children. "Cheva, NOOOO!" "Find the rest of the armor, master, and remember your loyal servant." Cheva disappeared in the hole. The creature burped and gigled. It abruptly stopped. There was some kind of power in his belly. And it wasn't his. An explosion. Inside him. He exploded. All the children screamed, the monster screamed, Nafta screamed. The monster died, and the children along with him. It took more then ten minutes before it ended. Nafta gazed at it. Cheva must have gathered energy and let it explode when he was inside the monster. He knew that he would do more damge inside. Tears rolled down his face. Two deaths. His best friend, and the boy, who he liked too. Goku woke up, slowly. He saw the bodies. "They…are..gone?" Goten?" Piccolo laid his hand on Goku's shoulder and nodded. "He saved you….We couldn't save him." Goku cried softly. Trunks, also with tears in his eyes picked up some strange objects from the ground. A plate mail and gauntlets. He gave them to Nafta. Nafta just nodded and took them, not really realizing what it was. The grief blinded him. He knew his powers barely worked here. He tried anyway, but he couldn't resurredt Goten. That damn twisted fortress!

They walked to the square again. Boomer and Ariadne were still waiting there. Ariadne wanted to ask what happened, but then Cheva wasn't there and Goten being dead. She didn't say anything. Nafta looked at the car with the body sitting on it. It looked even stranger now, without its owner. So alone. Goku carried Goten in his arms. They walked to the burial grounds near the church. There were still some graves open. Goku put Goten in one of them, softly, as carefull as he could. Tears rolled down his face. Everybody slowly threw handsfull of earth on him. After an hour he was buried. Everybody was crying. Even Piccolo couldn't hold back a few tears. Goku lied down next to the grave. Nafta, despite his own grieve, tried to comfort him. 

Boomer went to the shed to see what had happened. The body was gone! Instead, a large portal was there, leading back to the cave. He warned the rest. But they couldn't move on on this moment. 

In the church they made a camp. Not that anybody could sleep….No one could, not after these horrible events.

The next morning they departed soon, after a long visit to Gotens grave. Goku cried again. Nafta was thinking about the things Vegeta had said. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have pulled everybody into this crazy adventure. Everybody disappeared, disformed, and died. 

They stepped through the portal and proceeded, silent. 


	8. town of death

Nafta walked slowly through the streets, the rest followed. The houses and the little church were all deserted. There were a few children playing around, but they were all misformed and handicapped like the little girl. It was awfull to see them. They didn't really seem to care about that themselves. They played, mostly alone. There didn't seem to be any adults around. Goku gazed at a boy who was pulling a chart behind him. On that chart a body of another child was sitting. It had to be dead for quite a while, but the boy didn't seem to care. He was talking to the corpse, pointing to things, and laughing happily. No child seemed to notice the group that just walked in. 

Piccolo walked to a girl who was skipping. She had two wooden legs, but was very skillful. "Hello." "Hello sir." "What happened to this town?" "Did something happen?" "Where are your parents?" "They are at a better place now." "Where is that place?" "I don't know." "And who is taking care of you now?" "Miloen." "Where is she?" The girl said nothing, but ran away. Piccolo shook his head. 

Goku and Nafta interrogated other kids, but they didn't get much usefull information. They all denied to say where Miloen was, what she was, and how she took care of the kids. The kids also didn't really know where their parents were. Some kids didn't even know what 'parents' meant. In the bushes some children were singing in a circle around a giant pumpkin. They didn't even react on the questions of remarks of others. The girl they saw in the cave was also with them. 

Boomer and Ariadne only looked around them. They were scared.

They all talked about it on the village square. Goku had a strange expression in his eyes. "This scares me. It's so strange. I wonder what would have happened here." Trunks held a paper in his hand. "Take a look at this." Goku, Piccolo and Nafta read it. On the frontpage there were gigantic front lines; 'comet coming to earth.' "That makes sense. So the comet, or radiarion from it could have killed the people." "But why only adults?" "Maybe children were immune." "And that thing they were talking about?" "Maybe something came from the comet that killed the adults, but let the children live." "Than, where would it be? And why are these children deformed? And why are they admiring pumpkins so much?" "I don't know. We have to find it." Boomer stepped forward. "You know, there is one locked place in this village. A farm. And another special thing about it is almost covered with pumpkins. There is no child to be found there either." "Ok. Let's go there." Trunks and Goten walked into another direction. "We try to get some more info from the children here. Or maybe we can find some other papers or notes." "Good idea." Boomer and Ariadne didn't go anywhere. "I'm sorry guys, but I think we won't be much help. In fact, I'm afraid, you know."

Trunks tried to break in houses and looked in cabinets and stuff. Goten tried to talk to the kids. He listened for a while to the children singing for the pumpkin. It didn't sound so bad. Yes, in fact, this was good. Maybe he would get some info from their songtext. He listened, but couldn't understand it. He kept listening. The song kept sounding in his head, echoing. Goten murmered with the melody of the song. He slightly smiled. It had a kind of hynotizing effect on him. He sang the song with them, not knowing what the words meant, but it was good!

Trunks had explored three houses when he started looking for Goten. Where the hell was he hanging around? He didn't see him anywhere. He walked through the streets. No Goten. He heard singing near. In a garden. He looked. Several children were singing around a pumpkin, in a circle. It was a strange melodic voice. Trunks closed his ears. He didn't trust it. He noticed Goten, singing enthousiastically with them. 

Goten! What the heck are you doing! We are supposed to look for information!" Goten didn't react. Trunks feared the worst. "Goten, idiot, come over here, NOW!" Goten still didn't react. Trunks walked to him and grabbed his arm. "Ok, you are coming with me now." Trunks couldn't even move Goten away, no matter how hard he tried. Some force kept Goten standing on the same place. Goten didn't even seem to notice Trunks. Trunks was getting desperate. What now? He noticed another strange thing. The giant pumpkin started to glow. The ground around it started to glow too. Trunks floated up. What was it? The children glowed, only a very little. Their singing became weaker, their skin paler. The glow spread across the city, and all children glowed too. The same thing happened to Goten too. But he glowed much more than the other children. His skin became almost white. One of his hands deformed. The glowing stopped. The children kept singing, like nothing had happened. Trunks wondered what this meant, but one thing was sure, he had to tell this to the rest. He would try to get Goten later. He flew to the farm. 

In the meantime Nafta, Piccolo, Cheva and Goku forced the fence open and entered the farm. There grew a lot of pumpkins everywhere. Piccolo and Cheva explored the house. They couldn't find anything, exept the pumpkin plants that seemed to grow everywhere here. Goku tried to open the shed, but it was locked. Pumpkin roots curled around his tail, binding him on the ground. Goku destroyed them with a Ki-blast. More roots came. Nafta had the same problem. "Seem that they don't want us to go in there. I bet the cause of all this is in there. Goku shot a small blast at the lock. It didn't break. A bigger Ki-blast. Didn't work also. The shed didn't get damaged also. Nafta was busy with shotting the roots away from his feet and Goku's tail. Finally, when Goku shot a full-power Kamehameha at the lock, it broke, along with the rest of the door. The thing he saw, almost knocked the breath out him by terror. Some giant thing was lying there. A thing with many tentacles. In the middle two red lights (eyes?) were pointed at him. The thing seemed formless, like a heap off compost. It had the same color also. They could see the remains of humans around it. Bones, hairs, clothes, rotting flesh. The smell was disgusting. Pumpkins were lying all around it. "Piccolo, Nafta, here it is!" Piccolo, Cheva and Nafta ran to the entrance. The thing, whatever it was, seemed to watch them. Piccolo growled. "You must be the thing that caused all this trouble." A hole opened under the two red lights. The thing spoke. "That… I… am." "We will stop you." "Hehe. You won't." At that moment the creature sttarted to glow. Everything glowed. "What the…" After a while the glowing had stopped. The power level of the creature had risen enormeously. The creature spoke again. "Come, my children, my beloved creatures….. Aaahh, I see you have a new friend. Come..my children..protect me." At the time the creature spoke, Trunks landed next to the rest. He stared at the creature. "So that's the one who did it. He absorbs the power fromn the children here! And that causes their bodies to disform. He has full control over the minds of his victims!" "So that was what has been going on. This creature must have came with the comet." "You are right, strangers. Now deal with my servants." Several children appeared. "Now that will be hard" Piccolo snickered. "I think these children could better be dead than being your servant." The children shielded the creature. More children appeared. "Maybe. Hehe. But I think it will be hard for you to send them there. Espacially one new kid." Trunks was frightened. He knew what the monster meant. "Goten" He whispered. "He is talking about Goten." "WHAT?!!!" Goku yelled. Goten appeared with another load of kids. Not only his hand was disformed, his back now as well. Goku gazed at him. "Please Goten, listen to me. I'm your dad. Don't listen to that creature.." Goten leapt up and kicked Goku right in his face. The creature laughed evilly. "Well, where are you waiting for? He could better be dead than be my servant, couldn't he?" Goku growled. "Let him go." "No." Other kids attacked the group, along with Goten. Goten fought Goku. Goku tried to shrug him off every time, but Goten kept attacking. Cheva helped him. While Cheva tried to shrug off Goten, several tentacles slapped Goku. Goku tried to blast them away, but there were to many. They turned around Goku's neck. Goku screamed. Nobody could help him. Everybody was busy to get the children off their backs. Goku screamed and powered up. It didn't help. The creature laughed evilly. Goku weakened. He tried to pull the tentacles away, but it didn't help. He was too weak and more tentacles curlede around him. The creature winded his tentacles around Goku like a spider spinned a web around his victim. Goku moaned. A tear rolled from his snake eye. "Please….Goten…" He lost consciousness. Goten, sitting on Cheva's back, trying to kill him, looked up. Finally, he reacted on his name. His eyes, which had been faint all the time, became clear. He jumped away, and shot at the tentacles and roots binding Goku. The creature yelled. "You little…" He grabbed Goten with one of his tentacles. A flash of light came from it. He absorbed Gotens energy in one time, his whole life force. Goten was dead, instantly. The power level of the creature rose again. Cheva saw what happened. Nafta yelled. "NOOO! You horrible creature!" Three children grabbed his ankles. He couldn't shrug them off. They were very powerful. He cursed. Even his special powers didn't work! Cheva saw that. He spit fire at the creature. It didn't harm him. Trunks became super saiyan and blasted the monster. Only one scratch. He attacked a few other times. Nothing. Cheva narrowed his eyes. He knew what to do. He powered up, and concentrated the power in his belly. "Want a piece of me Miloen? Come and get me!" Several roots and tentacles grabbed Cheva. Cheva didn't even struggle. Nafta screamed. The hole in the creature became bigger. It didn't even have teeth. The tentacles dragged Cheva to it's mouth. Cheva still didn't struggle. Nafta killed two children. "Cheva, NOOOO!" "Find the rest of the armor, master, and remember your loyal servant." Cheva disappeared in the hole. The creature burped and gigled. It abruptly stopped. There was some kind of power in his belly. And it wasn't his. An explosion. Inside him. He exploded. All the children screamed, the monster screamed, Nafta screamed. The monster died, and the children along with him. It took more then ten minutes before it ended. Nafta gazed at it. Cheva must have gathered energy and let it explode when he was inside the monster. He knew that he would do more damge inside. Tears rolled down his face. Two deaths. His best friend, and the boy, who he liked too. Goku woke up, slowly. He saw the bodies. "They…are..gone?" Goten?" Piccolo laid his hand on Goku's shoulder and nodded. "He saved you….We couldn't save him." Goku cried softly. Trunks, also with tears in his eyes picked up some strange objects from the ground. A plate mail and gauntlets. He gave them to Nafta. Nafta just nodded and took them, not really realizing what it was. The grief blinded him. He knew his powers barely worked here. He tried anyway, but he couldn't resurredt Goten. That damn twisted fortress!

They walked to the square again. Boomer and Ariadne were still waiting there. Ariadne wanted to ask what happened, but then Cheva wasn't there and Goten being dead. She didn't say anything. Nafta looked at the car with the body sitting on it. It looked even stranger now, without its owner. So alone. Goku carried Goten in his arms. They walked to the burial grounds near the church. There were still some graves open. Goku put Goten in one of them, softly, as carefull as he could. Tears rolled down his face. Everybody slowly threw handsfull of earth on him. After an hour he was buried. Everybody was crying. Even Piccolo couldn't hold back a few tears. Goku lied down next to the grave. Nafta, despite his own grieve, tried to comfort him. 

Boomer went to the shed to see what had happened. The body was gone! Instead, a large portal was there, leading back to the cave. He warned the rest. But they couldn't move on on this moment. 

In the church they made a camp. Not that anybody could sleep….No one could, not after these horrible events.

The next morning they departed soon, after a long visit to Gotens grave. Goku cried again. Nafta was thinking about the things Vegeta had said. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have pulled everybody into this crazy adventure. Everybody disappeared, disformed, and died. 

They stepped through the portal and proceeded, silent. 


	9. death taking its toll

While they were walking Nafta became more and more insecure. Was he really the one who had to get the pieces? How many more had to die? Goku could saw Nafta's expression of doubts on his face. "It'sss not your fault. No one isss to blame here, exssept Ssseditiossusss. You can not doubt yourssself now. We all can't. We need to be firm now, even desspite our losssess." While saying the last words, Goku's voice fainted. A tear rolled over his cheek. Nafta rmebered Cheva's last words. 'Find the armor and remember me'. He would do it. He would complete the quest. There was too much at stake now to let go. 

Piccolo moved his ears. "Sounds. Nearby. Sound like wind. Maybe there's another portal nearby, or an outway." Everybody followed Piccolo. After a few minutes, Boomer yelled at them. "There it is!" Everybody looked. It was strange, twisted. A part of the cave wall looked like it was made of liquid, and moving slowly. It was transperant. Behinf the wall, they could see a dark forrest, and a house, on a hill top. Ariadne smiled. "I bet the next pieces are in the house there." Nafta nodded. "Only one way to find out. Let's go."

They stepped through the portal. After everybody had gone through it, it closed. Nobody cared. Piccolo was surprised. "You know, this exactly looks like the forest where I found Vegeta and Bulma. Would it be the same place?" Nafta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." "Hmmm. I'm quite sure of it." "Let's get to the house. Maybe there will be some answers there, but I think we'll only get more new questions." 

It took about an hour to reach the house. The large doors were open already. Boomer knocked on the door, but nobody answered. "Hello?" No answer. "Let's get inside." 

The house was a maze. Behind every door there was a corridor or a chamber with several other doors. Ariadne shivered. "Geez, what a creepy place." "Silence, please." Nafta closed his eyes and concentrated. Was there any life force in this place anyway? There was definitely SOMETHING in here. But it had no life force. It…it had even less life force than a stone, a life force below zero. Undead. "Follow me. I have found something." 

He only had to open two doors before they found it. In an empty chamber, a dark figure was standing, with his head bowed. Because of the lack of light here, they could see his features. He soflty growled when everybody entered the chamber. "The prevous owner of this place died because of an intruder" He said with a very low, cold, inhuman voice. "Sorry, but we have no intention to kill you. We came to look for armor pieces, and a sword." "What? Aaaah, it's YOU!" "Huh?" Nafta's eyes got used to the darkness. He could see the man's features now. "Vegeta! How did you get here?" "By instinct." A large wolf was sitting behind vegeta. It was wagging with its tail. Trunks cheered and ran to Vegeta. "Dad! Mom! You are fine!" Goku faintly smiled. Nafta just narrowed his eyes. "What is it Nafta? You don't seem happy. Still that fight with Veegta that's bothering you?" Ariadne asked. "No…." Vegeta smiled at Trunks. "Vegeta, you are smiling like a old wolf that has just killed its prey, and knows it's time to eat." Everybody stared at him. "Nafta! Shut the hell up!" Boomer yelled. "Why? It's true."  Vegeta hissed low. "He is right. Shut up." Nafta stared at him. He held something in his hand. He streched his arm towards Vegeta and opened his hand. An amulet laid in the palm of his hand. Vegeta growled and stepped back. "What are you doing?" "You are not Vegeta, you are just an evil shadow of him." Vegeta didn't react, just stared. "What do you feel now Vegeta?" Everybody was surprised by the odd question. "I am happy, if you really want to know." 

*Happy, as a wolf, who just killed a deer and is going to eat it.*  Vegeta could feel that thought of Nafta penetrate his mind. He curled his lips into a small thin smile. *You can say whatver you want.* The wolf howled. Some bats flew through the chamber. "I think it's better when we get out of here. This is a dangerous place." Nafta said. "Why? I stayed here for a while, and I can say this place isn't dangerous." "That remark wasn't meant for you Vegeta." Vegeta leapt forward, grabbed Nafta's neck and lifted him. Nafta stared at him. Vegeta growled low. "Wait!" Trunks stepped forward. "I know you don't like each other, but stop THIS! We must coöperate now." Vegeta dropped Nafta and snorted. Nafta charged up and shot. Trunks yelled and goku tried to block it. He failed. But Nafta didn't aim for Vegeta, like everybody suspected. He blew a hole in the wall. Sunlight penetrated the room. Vegeta yelled, and tried to cover his face. Trunks was shocked. "How dare you!" He knocked Nafta right in his stomach. Nafta didn't even move. He grabbed Trunks' arm and threw him to the other side of the chamber. Vegeta ran to the corridor. No sunlight there. He removed his hands from his face. He was all burned. "Look at what you have done!" Goku yelled. Vegeta moaned. His eyes became deep red. His skin healed in a matter of seconds, but he looked much thinner now, and his skin was very pale. "You…will…pay…for..that." "You don't even have the strength to." Vegeta shook his head. "Others will do the job. But I must thank you for one thing; for stretching time. Without that my servants couldn't even come here." While Vegeta said that, several owls already flew through the hole in the wall. Ariadne cried out in fear. "Shut up, stupid woman! That's just a start!" Other creatures, thing they had never heard of, let alone see or experienced, walked, slid, flied and walked in the room and corridor. The owled covered the hole with their wings, to stop the sunlight. Something, that didn't even look like anything anyone had ever seen before, with a slimy skin and claws everwhere, pressed Trunks against the wall. "DAD!" The wolf howled happily. Nobody could help Trunks, the entire room seemed to be filed with creatures. They just couldn't reach him.Vegeta leapt to Trunks. The creature moved away. Trunks saw that Vegeta had two fangs. "Dad?" Vegeta grabbed Trunks neck and opened his mouth. Trunks tried to push him away, but he couldn't. Vegeta screamed. Trunks smelled burned flesh. Vegeta pushed Trunks away and turned around. Nafta stood right after him, with an empty bottle in his hand. "Ooops. Seems you don't like water." Vegeta roared when Nafta pushed him amulet right on his temple, leaving a burn mark. Vegeta stepped back. All the creatures stopped at that moment. They turned around, gazing at Nafta. The next second, they all bursted into roaring, shrieking, howling, screaming, and attacked Nafta at once. Nafta yelled. The creatures stopped again. Two people tried to influence their minds at once. None of them knew what to do. At that moment, Nafta felt his mind collapse. He didn't know where it came from, but he lost control. Goku, Piccolo and Trunks attacked them. 

The wolf came in action. She grabbed Piccolo's neck. Piccolo screamed in pain and tried to grab it. He got the wolf, but when he dragged it away its teeth tore his neck. Piccolo yelled again. Blood streamt down his neck, over his chest. The wolf atacked him again, biting his leg. Piccolo tried to shrug it off. 

Goku curled his tail around Vegeta's ankle and lifted him. Vegeta bowed his head and bit Goku's tail. Goku yelled and let him go. Vegeta whiped off some blood from his lips. He looked at the creatures attacking the group. He was content. Nafta and Trunks phased SSJ. It didn't help. Everytime they crushed a creature, two more came to replace it. Piccolo was losing more blood. He fell on the ground. The wolf was tearing meat from his leg and ate it. Piccolo didn't even have the energy to yell. 

After having watched the battle for a while, Vegeta wanted to do something himself. He walked forward. All the creatures moved away, clearing his path. Vegeta grabbed Trunks' neck. "My time." Trunks struggled, but the cold grip paralyzed him. Nafta casted a destucto disc. It cut several creatures into pieces before it reached Vegeta. Vegeta caught it. He didn't even get a cut. He threw it back. Nafta bended. The disc hit the wall of owls. Some of them flew away, allowing the sunlight to penetrate the room. It wasn't enough to damage Vegeta severely. He just got a few little burn marks. He didn't even care. Vegeta looked victorious. Nafta placed his hands on his forehead. Time to use the little technique he learned a short time ago. "SOLARFLARE!" A shar, bright light filled the room. Vegeta yelled in pain. His body started to smoke. Blood streamed over his face. He fel down. The creatures shrieked and left the room, now their master was dying. The wolf howled, but didn't leave, like the other creatures did. It seemed to be furious and attacked Nafta. Nafta didn't expect that attack. The wolf threw him on the ground. Trunks dragged it off him. "NO! Don't do that! Please!" Tears were in his eyes. For the first time, the wolf spoke. "You traitor! You betrayed your own blood! You are a stain of our family!" She attacked. Trunks quickly charged a Ki-blast and shot. It hit. Despite it was a weak one, it was neough to kill her. Trunks was silent for a minute. He couldn't believe such a small blast killed her. That wasn't his purpose. Some tears ran down his face. Nafta put his hand on his shoulder. He felt the same. 

They looked at Goku. His tail looked a little strange, swollen. He looked a little paler. Goku smiled and waved. "I'm fine." Boomer and Ariadne were sitting at Piccolo's corpse. They picked it up and carried it outside. There they buried him, and Vegeta and Bulma too. It was dark already. They made a camp. 

Truns woke up early before the sun hadn't rosen yet. Goku was sitting on the edge of a cliff near, watching the horizon. Trunks sat down nect to him. "Hey, how do you feel, Trunksss?" "Not very well." "I underssstand." "Trunks…wake the other pleassse.." "It's very early. Why?" "I want them to be awake before dawn." "Eh…ok." 

Trunks did so. It took a little while, Boomer wasn't exactly a 'light' sleeper. When Nafta heard that Goku wanted that before sundawn, he was shocked and ran to Goku. 

"It's the wound on your tail, isn't it?" "Yesss." "And you just want to wait here for dawn?" "Otherwisssse my ssssoul will become corrupted. I don't want to risssk that." Nafta sat down next to him. "I just wish I could do something. I was able to heal my wounds, but I can't heal yours. I can't lift the curse." "It'sss ok." "No, it's not! You're going to die!" Nafta yelled this so loud, everybody could hear it. "He's gonna what? No, you can't do that!" "I'm sssorry, but I have no choicsse." 

The first beams of sunlight became visible. "Pleasssse…Ssstay here for a while." "Of course we won't leave you now." Nafta said. "I was just thinking about Csshi-csshi and Gohan. I'm leaving again…. I feel ssso sssorry for them." Goku wept a little. More sunlight was coming. Goku looked at it. "The lassst time I will ssseee thisss. Pleasse tell Csshi-csshi and Gohan I am sssorry and that I love them." 

The sun rose. Everybody watched. He didn't smoke and burn, like the others did. He sighed deeply and fell apart, into ashes.    

(*sob sob*)


	10. betrayal

After Goku's death Nafta decided to stay where they were for a day. He didn't day exactly why, he just 'had to do something'. The rest agreed. 

He wanted to talk to Boomer and Ariadne. Trunks was send to the woods to catch something to eat. Boomer, Ariadne and Nafta sat around the camp fire. 

"Where did you want to talk about, Nafta?" Nafta sighed deep. "I have been studying the facts…What happened last days. If it's going on like this, we will all die, soon. But I think there is a reason, a cause of all these events, why we are dying, and why my powers don't always work. First, before we met you two, My powers never worked, but I hoped that would change after we got through the portal. Now, they sometimes work, and sometimes they don't. I think there is an explanation. Something disturbed it without I noticed it. Now, I just wonder, what could the source be?" "Maybe some thing? A creature, or still that fortress?" "No, wait. I think I already know what's the cause." "What is it?" Boomer and Ariadne asked, at the same time. Nafta didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just watched the fire. "Nafta…?" "You two…" "WHAT?!!" Ariadne growled. "How dare you insu…" "Ariadne." Boomer interrupted her. "Why should we try to hide it?" He grinned. "Yes it is true. But your discovery came a little too late, huh?" 

Nafta clenched his fists. "You are send by Seditiosus huh? To snatch the armor and the sword away. You are going to pay now." "That would be difficult. We are two powerfull ones, you know." 

They all raised and prepared for a battle. 

Trunks knew that something strange was going on when he was sent to the forest. He went back and hid. He overheard the whole conversation. He felt his blood boiling with anger. So they were responisble for all those deaths. Nafta raised put his hands on his temple. A red glow surrounded him. Boomer and Ariadne did the same. Trunks didn't get what they were doing. They weren't powering up. It had to be some kind of mind trick. They didn't even notice him. Trunks powered up and gathered energy around his hands. Boomer noticed that and turned around. "Nooo!" Nafta jumped right before Trunks and caught the blast Boomer fired. It didn't really harm him, the blast was too weak. Nafta returned fire. Ariadne just gestured and directed it away from them. "Getting desperate? You know you can't hurt a mort with such a simple attacks." Nafta smiled. The blast returned. Ariadne gestured again. This time, the blast DIDN't move away. It hit her. She screamed. 

When the clouds of dust were gone, they saw she was still standing there, barely scratched. "Trunks, go away. You can't help, you'll only walk in my way." Nafta whispered. Trunks moved away, slowly. Nafta concetrated.  Trunks sneeked away behind some bushes. Nafta cursed softly. Normally, it would have been easy. These guys weren't so powerfull. But the energy was so twisted here, there was no balance, no structure. They seemed to be able to handle that, but he couldn't. He could feel himself paralyze. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. Boomer started to beat him up, without he could resist it. He fell down. Boomer threw some fireballs at him. Nafta couldn't even scream. Trunks couldn't take it any longer. He leapt out his hiding place and kicked Boomer right in his stomach. He and Ariadne didn't notice him in time to do anything about it. Trunks continued the beating. Ariadne concentrated on him. Trunks felt a feeling like an explosion inside him. He yelled and grabbed his stomach. Boomer laughed at him. He suddenly stopped and grabbed his throat. His face became pale, and after that blue. He fell on his knees, made some incoherent sounds and dropped on the ground, dead. "That's one" Nafta said, grinning. "You always have to keep an eye on me when you are fighting me." Ariadne yelled. Some tears rolled over her face. "BOOOOMER!" She grabbed Trunks. "If you dare to do something, He will pay for that!" Nafta smirked. Trunks noticed he looked more like his father now. "Do you think so? Try." Trunks almost paniced. What was Nafta up to? At that moment, he could feel some kind of strange, new energy, filling his body. Right after that, he felt the explosion inside him again. He resisted. He had learned a little about the Mort tricks, please let it work now. The pain stopped. Ariadne growled. Nafta laughed loud.. "You called yourself a powerfull one? Hahaha, that's a joke! Even a kid can beat you. Trunks, finish the job, would you, we have much more to do today." Trunks kicked behind him. He heard her screaming. Bulls eye. She was loosing her grip. Nafta kicked her back. She lost it. A quick blast finished her.

"Wow. I thought we were going to die in this." "Nah. It just took a little time for me to find out how the energy works in this place. I gave something to you too." "I could feel it." Nafta sighed deep. "Ready to go for the last part? We still have to find the sword." Trunks nodded and sighed too. He was thinking about all the others who had died in here. And the dragon couldn't even resurrect most of them because he had done that before already! He couldn't believe they would be really gone now. 

Nafta and Trunks searched for the portal. It didn't re appear where they had stepped in the environment. 

They walked, made a camp when it was getting late, without saying a word. They had a lot of things on their mind. Trunks couldn't sleep. There had happened too much, and he had to kill his own mother. He felt guilty.  

Nafta looked at the campfire while Trunks was sleeping. He felt guilty for killing Vegeta. It was family! He knew also Trunks felt guilty, for killing his own mother. They both didn't had a choice, but still...And what would be waiting for them if they traveled further? More monsters? More dangers? Boomer and Ariadne had caused the most of the despair they had to go through, but their deaths didn't mean that it was all  safe now. He sighed deep. They only needed the sword now. And than, get out like hell...The sooner the better. 

Trunks woke up. He yawned. "Let's go and get the sword. We must get out this doomed place as quick as possible." Trunks nodded. "Do you know a way out here?" "No. I guess if we walk around and keep looking, we'll find one." 

Trunks and Nafta spent the whole day walking and flying around in the house and the forest, but they found nothing. Nafta tried to find a portal in his way, by looking for strange energy peaks, but also those attempts failed. When the sun set, they reached the mountains. Nafta found a cave, near a mountain top, and sat down there. Trunks had gathered some wood during their search to make a camp fire. He lit it with a very small blast. He lied down, and was wondering what he should do if all this was over. His mother and father were gone; he was an orphan. It hurt again when he realized that. 

The smell of smoke woke him up from his thoughts. It wasn't the campfire. The whole cavern was filled with thick clouds of black smoke. He coughed and wanted to walk out for fresh air. Nafta stopped him. "We'd better find the source!" He dragged Trunks with him. Trunks couldn't even see anymore. When he opened his eyes they filled with tears, so he had to close them. He guessed nafta had his own way to look through the smoke. 

The smell of smoke disappeared. Trunks slowly opened his eyes. The clouds were gone. Nafta was looking around him. They were standing in a huge room now. Close to him, there were giant rocks, a pillar, strangely formed. Trunks touched them. They were warm, and didn't feel like stone. Some rumbeling came from above. Trunks looked, but there wasn't enough light to see the source of that noise. It rumbeled again. Nafta could hear it were words. "Who is here." Trunks heard it too. Who was the one who spoke? He looked around, nervous. The pillar next to him moved. Now he saw it was a giant claw of a reptile. The next moment there was bright light, so Nafta and Trunks could see the whole room. It was enormous indeed. The walls were more than a hundred meters high, and there were treasures lying around. Giant heaps of gold, diamonds, golden statues, beautiful armors, made of gold, silver and diamonds. But the most astonishing thing was the dragon, standing in the middle of the room. He was at least as big as the dragon of the dragonballs. He was completely black. The pillar Trunks was standing next to, was his leg. The dragon reached to the top of the room, and he breathed smoke, that filled the roof. 

Nafta was also very impressed. It took several seconds before he could answer the question. "I am Nafta." "I see you have the armor." "Yes." "And you are looking for the sword." "Yes, I am." Slowly, a smile curled around the dragon's lips. "I am impressed by your courage, and your inner strength. Of you both. Nobody has ever managed to come so deap into my fortress." "So, this is your fortress?" "Yes. I made it to lock the armor and the sword away, and to guard them, so Chandor couldn't reach them. When he would attack again, trying to bring chaos into the universe, The sword and the armor would find its new master, to slay Chandor. And you have proven worthly to bring them to the outside world. But I must warn you; this doesn't automaticly mean you're the new master. The sword and armor will let the master know when they have reached him." "How?" "You'll see." "But I still miss the sword." "Look between my feet. The stone." Nafta saw the rock. It didn't look special. "Touch it." Nafta did. It started to glow, reshaped, and turned into a sword. Nafta picked it up. It looked beautiful. The color of the blade changed when he moved it, like a rainbow. "Now, beware, I'll bring you back where you came from." 

Nafta slowly disappeared. Trunks yelled. "What about me?" At that moment, he noticed his legs dissolved too. He closed his eyes. 

He opened them when Nafta tapped on his head. He was back in the first room of the fortress, with all the egyptian like drawings. And not just he and Nafta! Also the rest of their troop was back, alive, and uncursed! He heard the voice of the dragon rumble; "The fortress was a test. I don't kill innocent people." Bulma hugged Trunks, he laughed. 

Nafta smiled too when Cheva pushed his nose in his neck.  

Everybody was glad when they discovered nothing had happened to earth during their abcense. 

Nafta tried to put the harnass on. It pit perfectly, but nothing special happened. He was dissapointed. He wasn't the one who had to destroy Chandor. He let Amon, Sedus, and everybody of the Z-gang take the sword, but still, nothing happened. The one had to be someone else. 

Days passed without anything special happening. Some other morts did come, and took the sword in their hands, but they still didn't find its master. 

Vegeta didn't care. He made jokes about the sword and the stone, a thing Nafta didn't get until Trunk explained him the legend of Arthur. 

There was an inscription on the blade, but it was a riddle nobody understood. 

'He is devided from his beginning. When he will be reborn, I will sing.'


	11. CHANDOR!

Nafta was watching Vegeta and Goku when they were sparring. On a distance, Goten and Trunks were training, and behind him, Gohan and Piccolo were fighting. Cheva was sitting next to him. He had put the armor on and had the sword in his hand. He wasn't the master, but he was training with this anyway. If the master wasn't showing up, he would have to do the job. 

Krillin popped up behind him. "Hi Nafta. Anything happened lately?" "Nope." "No master found?" "Nope." "Too bad." He looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Hey, Goku!" Goku stopped. "Hi Krillin!" "Can you catch this?" Krillin created a destructo disc and threw it to Goku. It slowly floated to him. Goku caught it. He held it in his hand. "Here I have it!" Krillin smiled. He balded his fist. The disc exploded. He laughed. It didn't hurt Goku. "You should always watch out!" Goku smiled. Krillin walked to him. "Because before you know, you might perish. But you are the first one to know, I guess." "Yeah, I know. Wanna spar too?" Krillin grinned. "I have a few other things to do." He gestured Goku to come closer and whispered in his ear "Like destoying this world." Before Goku could react Krillin (or was it something else?) kicked his stomach. Nafta immediately reacted. "Watch out! That isn't Krillin!" "That's right!" Goku saw it transform into another man. Nafta gasped. "Chandor!" "Right again, Nafta!" He laughed. Goku gazed at him. When he had heard the morts talking about Chandor, he had expected some kind of horrible creature, a demon. But Chandor wasn't that at all. He looked quite human-like. he was about as long as Vegeta. His face was white, he had black lips and eyes. He had strange black marks around his eyes, tattoos. He wore a black armor, covering his whole body, even his head, except his face. His helm had two small horns, pointing below. He carried a sword, with a black blade. 

"Ow, poor Nafta. It seems your armor and sword isn't working. Poor boy." Nafta growled and clenched his sword. Everybody was standing in a fighting pose, ready to attack. "Funny, you all want to join in? I'm afraid you don't stand a chance. Now, let me give you an example of my fighting powers." He looked at Goku, who was recovered from the kick. "You are supposed to be the strongest, huh?" He attacked. He was much faster than Goku had expected, but he managed to block. Chandor was a very good fighter. He reacted very fast, he never dropped his defense, he didn't seem to have a weak spot! Goku didn't manage to hit him. Chandor, on the other side, exploited every weak place, every mistake, things a normal foe wouldn't even have noticed. Suddenly, Chandor stopped. "I think that was allright for an example, huh?" Goku was surprised. "Allright, earthlings. Here's a deal. If you quit this fight, I'll spare your lives, and even this planet. You don't even stand a chance, I'm a strong fighter, and I know all the mort techniques, and you can't resist that anyway. Even not you, Namek. My spells and curses are strong." Nobody left. Goku powered up. "We don't walk away! Certainly not when the fate of the universe is at stake!" Chandor shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want. Fools." He streched his index finger. "Watch. But no see." At that moment, Goku was blinded. He could feel several kicks. Everybody came in action. Chandor stopped his beating up. He opened his hands and stretched his arms. "Weakness is your enemy, my dearly opponents." Everybody fell down. They lost all their strength, their legs couldn't even carry them anymore! Only Nafta and Cheva were not affected. Cheva blew fire to Chandor. His armor blocked it. Nafta attacked with his sword. Chandor blocked with his. They were holding a sword fight now. Nafta had a hard time blocking all the sword attacks from Chandor. "Poor, poor Nafta. Having a hard time? And I'm not even doing my best! And by the way, I always know what you're going to do. I know you. Better than you'd suspect. I have been watching you." He attacked again, Nafta jumped away. He knew Chandor was much more skillful with a sword. Cheva, get some help! Cheva nodded and flew away.

 Some more people landed on the battlefield. They were Tien, Chiao-Zu, Yamcha, Krillin, and 18. They scared when they saw almost everybody laying on the ground, even Goku! Krillin ran to them and wanted to give them senzu beans, but Nafta stopped him. "They are cursed, not hurt." Sedus landed on the other side of the field. "Hey Sedus, all alone" Chandor said smirking. Sedus panted. "You...I could have known." Nafta scared. "Sedus...what's wrong?" "I found his clothes, and blood. And a huge mess. There has been a fight." "Yes, I must say, he resisted quite well. Poor Namek." "You..you killed him!" Nafta felt the rage filling his body. He turned SSJ2. He clenched his fists. Sedus quickly uncursed everybody. Goku gestured something to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. They fused, turned SSJ2, and attacked. Chandor got kicked in his face, one time. It didn't seem to affect him. He grabbed Gogeta's foot and threw him away. The rest attacked. Chandor shook his head. "Poor little doggies. Thinking they can beat me." Everybody, except Sedus, Nafta, and Gogeta, who was out of range, changed into a pup. Chandor picked up the female pup, 18. You're quite a handsome pup, you know." She changed back to normal. Chandor had her arms in an iron grip. Another pup bit his leg, Chandor lifted his foot, and brought it down, crushing the pup's skull. "Ooops. I think I killed your husband." 

Nafta and Sedus attacked at the same time, they casted a curse. Amon tried to paralyze him, but failed. Nafta used a new spell, he had created himself. "Kiro Yume!" Something rose from the earth, right before Chandor feet. It formed into a humanoid. It was a copy of Chandor. Chandor raised one eyebrow. "Funny, but if that's all..." He tossed 18 aside, and hit. His mirrorimage grabbed his fist and squeezed. Chandor tried to pull it back and screamed. Now he was occupied, Nafta attacked him in his back. He swung with his sword and hit his neck. Chandor stood still. Nafta gasped. He didn't even make a scratch on the armor! Chandor broke off the arm of the copy and blasted it. It fell apart. He turned around and faced Nafta. "Quite low huh? Attacking someone when he's occupied in his back" He wanted to attack with his sword, but got kicked in his back. It was Gogeta. He cursed, turned around again very fast and grabbed Gogeta's neck. "You can never be faster or stronger than me!" He smashed Gogeta on the ground and charged. At that moment, Gogeta and Nafta disappeared. They re-appeared next to Sedus. Nafta knew now normal attacks wouldn't work. He kneeled down and touched the earth. "Your soul, your energy, your help." Sedus raised his hands and said the same. Chandor ram forward for an attack, and stumbeled. A root was curling around his ankles. He cursed and destroyed them. More roots, very fast growing, came from the ground. Chandor chopped them away with his sword. Sedus and Nafta quickly uncursed everybody and commanded them to fly up. The ground started to rumble. It was a stampede, thousands of animals, flying and running. All kinds of species. Chandor smiled. "That old trick again?" He threw his sword in the air. It changed into a crow of human size. It opened its beak. Instead of the normal, screaming sound crows usually make, a beautifull chanting came from his beak. Everything stopped. The animals seemed to listen. Even the plants stopped. After a few seconds, they turned around, scattered, and ran away. The roots returned below the ground. The crow changed back into a sword and fell down, right into Chandor' hand. "Funny. What's up for next? This is a good warm up." He looked at the Z-warriors. "You don't give up, huh? I'm cursing you time after time, and see, you're still there." Piccolo was charging, and ready now. "Special beam cannon!" Chandor sighed and streched his arm. The attack deflected on his hand and it came back to Piccolo. Nafta changed the direction of the beam just in time. It exploded in the air. Chandor grinned. "Life is heavy, Namek." At that moment, Piccolo started to scream. It felt like the gravitly was increasing enormously. It was crushing him. He fell down. Nafta attempted to lift the curse, but he couldn't. "It is a new curse! Sedus, help!" But before Sedus could jump in, Piccolo was dead. Gohan was deeply shocked. He turned SSJ2, and charged. Nafta grabbed his arms. "No. He can deflect Ki-attacks, couldn't you see that?" Gohan growled. "Piccolo..." 

Chandor was waiting, arms crossed. Three more persons landed. He smiled. "Join the party. They have lost three people already. Now we're back to the old number." Sedus recognized them. They were other morts. Two men and one woman. "Borc, Salad, Mirri, get away. He's too dangerous." "No, we won't. We don't run away." 

Chandor laughed. "I think it's time to get serious." He pointed to Borc. "You go first. You must have a _deathwish to come here." Borc gasped and fell down. "See? Sedus was right. You three are weak morts. Not capable to resist my curses." Mirri kneeled down next to Borc. She sniffed. Chandor wanted to cast the next curse when Tien and Chiao-Zu attacked. Nafta and Sedus ran after them, and the rest followed them, for a mass attack. "Time's so slow" Chandor whispered. The time slowed down, it only didn't affect Chandor, Nafta, Sedus, and Mirri. Chandor aimed for Chiao-Zu. A blast penetrated his chest. He fell down in slow motion. Nafta attacked, accompagnied by Sedus. Chandor casted an energy shield around him. Nafta stopped right on time, Sedus didn't. He hit the shield. Several heavy energy charges pulled through his body. His body shook voilently before he fell down. Nafta grabbed his body and jumped out Chandor' reach. "Sedus?" Sedus didn't answer. Mirri lifted the time curse. Everybody was surprised by the things that had happened in an blink of an eye. They stopped and flew back. Nafta still had Sedus in his arms. Sedus didn't move anymore. He was dead. Nafta couldn't resurrect him. His eyes were filled with tears. Chandor killed them with such an ease, he couldn't believe it. Was that it? Did he train for years for THAT?" He laid the body down and growled. He refused to believe that. Salad attacked Chandor in a rage. Nobody was able to stop him. Chandor swung with his sword and cut him through his wait, in two pieces. Mirri screamed, Nafta turned his face away. Attacking now would be suicide. _

Nobody of the Z-gang could believe what happened. They didn't stand a chance! Eveybody charged. "Maybe he can deflect one attack at the time, but not several" Yamcha whispered. He was wrong. This time Chandor simply stopped the Ki-blast. They froze in the air. After a few seconds, they returned to the one who fired them. Tien, who had put everything he had in his blast, got killed. 18 was badly hurt and unconscious, so was Yamcha, Gohan only had a few scratches, and the rest was fine. Chandor looked at Gogeta. "Now let me see. Like a cake. Now lets get the milk and the eggs back." Gogeta split up, back to vegeta and Goku. Vegeta cursed. "Great! Now what? What are we supposed to do! That guy deflects evey attack, curses us, and is strong as hell! You have an idea!" Nafta shook his head sadly. Chandor laughed. "Finally you are getting it!" Goku powered to SSJ3. "I don't give up." He flew forward. Chandor sighed and grabbed Goku's hair. Look, there's our Samson. What would happen if I'd cut off your hair? He opened his mouth and blew fire. Goku sreamed when he felt the burning heat on his skin. Chandor kicked his head several times until he was unconscious and threw his away. "Now that was a brave warrior. And he perished. Any other 'brave' warriors? Gohan and Goten attacked. They didn't come close, but flew on a distance and threw Ki-attacks. Nafta tried to curse him, and failed. Mirri also failed cursing him. "You are just like bugs! Little annoying bugs!" Gohan and Goten changed into bees.

Chandor moved his hand and wanted to destroy the insects, but his arm stopped, frozen. He was surprised. That wasn't Nafta or Mirri. A surprise attack from another Mort? He could easily brake the paralyze, but the bugs were gone already. The boy! That little brat had learned some spells! He grinned. "Be proud! You had stopped me for a second!" 

Vegeta bit his lip. He knew he couldn't attack. He would get cursed, and killed. He looked at Nafta. "Well?" Nafta sighed. "We fight, and get beaten." "WHAT! Come on! There must be a way to beat this guy!" "If I knew that way, I already would have done it! Do you think I let these people die for fun!!!?" He clenched his sword. "And than this stupid riddle!" Mirri wanted to fly to them, for help. But when she did so, she felt blood dripping from her moth. She was surprised at first, and then scared, when she couldn't breath anymore. She dropped. Nafta squeezed his lips. "There we go..." Something soft touched his neck. It was Cheva. "I have found three...Ow...They...arrived." Nafta sighed deep. "Ready for a fight?" "But the master of the sword..." "I know. But wherever he is, it isn't here." "Hey" Vegeta screamed "Are you going waste all our time? That guy is waiting for us to attack!" "Calm down!" Trunks interrupted them. "Can you please stop fighting for a moment? If we, espacially you, are divided we will never even have a chance to win!" "WAIT!" Nafta screamed. "That is it." He whispered to Vegeta. He turned to Trunks. "Fly there, and make some attempts to curse him. And take care of yourself, don't let him hurt you." Trunks nodded. Nafta seemed to be exited. He really had to have a good idea. 

Chandor smiled when he could notice the attempts to curse him. The boy again. He resisted the small curses, and was thinking of a way to kill the boy. He raised his hands for a new curse. It was interupted by a soft chanting, bealy hearable. He turned around and saw a bright light, coming from the armor and the sword. "What! HOW!" Trunks cheered. He knew what happened. A fusion! Cheva cheered too. "Nafteta go!!" 

Chandor shrieked and fired a huge Ki-ball. Nafteta easily blocked it, and pushed it back. Chandor growled and tried to curse him. It didn't work. Nafteta ran forward, clenching his sword. The chanting from it became louder. Chandor attacked with his sword. Nafteta easily blocked him. his sword penetrated the armor of Chandor. Chandor screamed and jumped back. He raised his sword and wanted to run forward, but stuck. "What's wrong, poor, poor, Chandor. Can't you move? Can't you resist a simple spell as paralyze?" Chandor swore very loud and broke free. "You'll pay for that!" He wanted to do the same as he had done to Gogeta, but nafteta simply resisted the spell. "Allright. That is it!" He transformed. His seize increased enormously. His armor and sword disappeared. Within seconds, he became a huge blood red dragon. Nafteta did the same, he became a white dragon. 

Trunks hid under a rock when the two dragon attacked each other. The ground rumbleled when they roared. 

Cheva flied around, very fast, to gather the survivors of the battle and to bring them to a safe place. He could find 18, Yamcha and Goku. Trunks had found the senzu beans, next to the dead pup. He gave everybody one. 

Goku gasped as he saw the two dragons fighting each other. "This is unbelieveble! Is that Vegeta and Nafta?" Trunks nodded. 

Chandor roared when something stung his eyes. He squeezed his eyes, and didn't see an incoming attack. Nafteta smiled and gestured to the bees to fly away. The bees did, they landed on Trunks' shoulder.

The attack Nafteta had fired really hurt Chandor. Nafteta transformed back to normal. Chandor looked at him, his eyes narrowed, with an expression in it of burning hate. He smiled, despite his wounds. It was an evil deformed grin. "Yes, that's a good idea. Let's get back to normal."

He changed back to his normal self. "And this is not all. I said I had been following you. I have been watching you. All the time. I knew you could be a threat. Want to know how I did?" Nafteta didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Watch this. I'll reveal the form I've been living in for years, to watch you." He clenched his fists and transformed again. His black armor disappeared. Black clothes appeared. His face also changed drastically. His skin color changed, his hear disappeared. Nafteta gasped. He had become a Namek. He was Amon. "See? This was the perfect way to watch you." Nafteta recovered quickly from the shock, quicklier than Chandor had expected. The Vegeta part inside him didn't care so much about Amon. 

"Don't think I won't fight you now. Don't think I'll be easy on you. You just made me more angry!" He clenched his sword. Chandor grabbed his. They both started fighting again, with their swords. 

Goku and Trunks were amazed. It looked like a weird knight movie. It seemed to be equal. None of them got hit. Nafteta jumped backwards. This wouldn't help. He calmly undid his armor. He couldn't fight in this. Now he would get faster. He powered up. Chandor tried to stop him, but Nafteta thew his sord to him, cutting his face, and returning to his hand like a boomrang. It gave him a little extra time, just enough to finish his power up. He became SSJ3. 

Chandor cried in frustration. He tried to cast a curse to increase his weight, so he would become slower. Nafteta didn't resist this time. He did something else Chandor didn't expect. He refelcted it, back to Chandor, and causing it to increase his own weight. Chandor fell on the ground. He couldn't stop the curse. His wieght kept increasing, like he was in a graviton on level 10.000 and increasing. He shrieked. Nafteta calmly walked to him. "It hurts huh? You know, I might concider to stop this, and give you another chance in this battle." Chandor growled. "Saiyanblood? Lust to fight? Haven't had enough? Is that it?" "No. I want you to do something in return. Undo all the damage you have caused during the battle. Those persons weren't a threat to you. I know you hate that, but dying is worse, huh?" Chandor growled and moaned. "No..I won't." "Really? In that case…" He lifted his sword. Chandor yelled. "NO! Allright, I will. And I want some of your energy. You have token a lot of me already." Nafteta narrowed his eyes and was silent for a few seconds. "Allright. Do it now." Chandor mumured something. Everybody was back to life, Gohan and Goten back to their normal forms, so was Krillin. They looked around them, surprised. 

Nafteta opened his hand. Chandor grabbed it. Nafteta gave him some energy and lifted the curse. 

Chandor got up. "Well, you actually was so stupid to do it. Hehe. You should have killed me while you could. Now it is too late. Now you'll perish." 

He also put his armor off. Also he was sufering under its weight. Now everybody saw he had long black hair. He wore simple black clothes under his armor. The only thing he didn't put away was his sword, just as Nafteta. 

He grinned. Nafteta had become weaker by giving away energy, and he became stronger. 

He opened his mouth and screamed. A black beam flew towards Nafteta. It was very slow, and Nafteta just stepped aside to avoid it. But at that moment he noticed the beam wasn't meant for him. It hit the earth. A thing happened, something only Morts could clearly sense. The energy of the earth moved, and became a chaos. Nafteta looked around him. It started to affect the environment. Everything deformed. He wondered why Chandor would have done this. Now he wasn't able to use curses, but so wasn't Chandor himself. Did he rely on his strength only now? But that couldn't be it, because in that case, Chandor would be lost. That would be suicide! Chandor grinned. "Too bad for you, creature of balance. It's a beautiful goal, balance in the universe, but in that way, you didn't learn what chaos, what evil is. But I know. You can't use you greatest strength, the curses anymore. I can. And you can't even resist them now." Nafteta growled. Chandor grinned and paralyzed him. "It's so easy." Nafteta was helpless when Chandor started to beat him up with his bare hands. 

Everybody looked. The one who wanted to jump in to help, were stopped by Sedus. "I know this hurts. But maybe he'll find a way to break this. We all can't help, didn't anybody learn from this?" 

Nafteta fell on the ground. The curse was lifted by Chandor, who was grinning at him now, but he still barely could move. His muscles were sour, everything hurt. There had to be a way to cure himself…How could he draw energy from the earth? The only ones who could, were evil corrupted…He wasn't…..a part of him had been. 

"Well, opponent? Beaten? How sad. By the way, if I'm done with you, I'll take careo f the rest. Everything here will DIE!" He was surprised when Nafteta got up. His energylevel seemd to have rosen. But how? How could he do that?" Nafteta rubbed his forehead. "I think you gave me a headache." "What?! How.." "Well, all I neede a a part of chaos inside me to understand. I had it, deep hidden away, in a past…" Chandor shrieked. 

Everybody watching cheered, except Sedus. He knew Nafteta had only been able to draw a very little energy, enough to let him get up. He had already phased back to ssj1, and he was bluffing now. This looked good, but it was hopeless.

Nafteta also knew that. He hoped to make Chandor careless. But Chandor quickly got himself under control. "Ah, I see already. I am patient. Long times of waiting and watching have made me so." He grinned. "Now, let's try this. Could be fun." He cursed Nafteta again. Nafteta could nor deflect, nor resist it. His weight increased. He fell on his knees. Chandor pushed him down on the ground and turned him on his back. He put his foor on Nafteta's chest. Nafteta dropped out of ssj level. He was panting, he could barely breath. "Now, how does that fell, being helpless?" Nafteta closed his eyes. His expression of pain and anger disappeared. He smiled softly. Chandor was suspicious. Was he going to do something? Was something coming? He looked around. Nafteta clenched the earth. "Are you trying to heal yourself again? Is that it? You can't." He wanted to draw some energy for another curse to finish him off, but he couldn't. How? His senses told him there was enough energy around, so why couldn't he drain it? He looked back at Nafteta. His skin had started to glow softly. "It's your job, isn't it? Stop that! Restore it back to normal! I can kill you without a curse too!" He grabbed Nafteta and raised his hand for the final blow. At that moment, Nafta changed. It was like he was a liquid, or he vaporized; he streamed away between Chandor's fingers, and disappeared in the ground. He gasped. He had never seen this before. "Where are you, you dog?! Come here and fight!" The earth rumbeled. Everybody who had the right sense, could feel the energy change again. The earth rumbeled again, harder this time. It kept rumbeling. Chandor could hear the voice of Nafteta in his head, clearly. "You are evil, you are chaos, but this makes you forget one thing; your source has a soul too, and can makes its own decisions. This soul can choose itself to who it wants to give its energy." The ground burst open and something, that carried all the energy of this environment flew out it. It was as bright a an genki dama od Goku. It looked like a giant phoenix. It hit its wings around the screaming Chandor. He shrieked. The energy disappeared around Nafteta. It went to Chandor. The energy ball floated up, taking Chandor with it, and high in the air, it exploded. Chandor shrieked again.. A sound that impossibly could be produce by a human-like. Everbody closed his ears for that horrible sound, except Nafteta. He threw his sword into the explosion. It hit Chandor's chest, and pentrated it. He shrieked for the last time, and vaporized. The sword fell down, on the ground. The energy disappeared. Chandor was defeated.  


	12. saying goodbye

Nafteta looked at the rest, whom were still gasping at what just happened. He calmly walked to them. "Everybody fine?" Everybody nodded faintly. 

On this moment, Goku noticed something he didn't hear during the heat of the battle. Normally, when a person was fused, both voices could be heard when the fusion spoke. But Nafteta didn't. And he was fused for longer than an half hour. This fusion had to be special. Not very surprisingly, after all the things they had seen and happened. But he wondered if he would ever split up. It was different from any other fusion. This was a real new person. Would he give up his identity to become Vegeta and Nafta again?

The answer was positive.

"It's time for me to go. I go back to the form I was before." Nafteta split up, back to Vegeta and Nafta. 

Trunks cheered. Cheva and Sedus smiled at Nafta. Nafta felt bad. His enemy was dead, yes, and the universe was safe once again ( at least, for a while) but Amon… They had been friends, he thought. But now he had been his enemy. He had been it all the time. He hadn't lost a friend, he had never had that friend. 

Sedus tried to comfort Nafta, but it didn't really help. Sedus felt bad about Amon too.

Nafta moved back towards his ship. He was thinking where to go to… Which planet or star he should go to… It all seemed pointless now, maybe he should take some rest for a while. He had been through a couple of heavy days now. 

He stopped when someone put his hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "What is it Vegeta?" "You are going to leave now, immediately?" Nafta nodded. "Why?" "Why not? My job is done here." Vegeta let him go. Nafta tried probe Vegeta's look, but it was hard to say what he meant. He didn't proceed walking, he just looked at Vegeta. 

Someone else interrupted them. "Nafta, I need you." Vegeta and Nafta looked at the one who had said it. A small man, with short white hair, and black hair. Strangely, his appearance somehow resembled Chandor's. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" Vegeta and Nafta asked at the same time. "You don't recognize me in this form, which is my original one. But if I was a huge dragon, I would attract too much attention." Vegeta didn't know where he was talking about, Nafta did. "You came to get the sword and armor back?" "Yes. That's one of the things I wanted to do here." "They're laying over there." Vegeta interrupted them. "Wait a sec! You may know him, but I don't! What and who are you?!!" "The first one. The first mort, and the lord of the chaos fortress." "Should I trust you? You look much like that freak, that DEAD freak." The man grinned and revealed sharp teeth, teeth just like Chandor had. "That's right. We're family. I'm his younger brother. Me and Chandor were always in fight, and one day he went too far. We both were on the other side. He was evil, I was good. I fought him. I won." "And why wasn't he dead?" "The ones who know how to manipulate energy can get free from any prison. Even from hell. But he will lose all his energy with that. It will thousands of years before he will raise again. And than, again, there will be a warrior to take him down. And funny, now he is beaten because two brothers finally overcame their fights, and worked together to beat him." Nafta grinned. Vegeta mumbled something nobody could understand. The man looked at Nafta. "But I'm not here without a reason. It's something more important. I can't stay at the chaos fortress forever. In thirty years, I have to leave it, otherwise I will disobey the rules of afterlife. I can not stay alive for ever, maybe I could do that with my powers, but than I would become corrupted myself. I'm looking for someone to take over the job at that time. I think you are the only right person Nafta." Nafta gasped for a second. "ME!?" "Yes. You. You helped beating Chandor, and you know how the chaos fortress works." "Eh….ok." "Good! I'll warn you when it's time." 

The strange men disappeared, he just faded away. 

"Now, that was a strange thing, wasn't it?" Vegeta sighed and walked back to the rest, shaking his head. Nafta grinned (a kinda Vegetalike smirk, they had some things in common) Vegeta didn't hate him anymore, but maybe he didn't want anyone to notice that. Maybe he could stay a few days…

A week later he left earth. Bulma insisted he would send some messages, she could receive them with the new space transistor she had build. Vegeta only said goodbye, no other things but Nafta could read his emotions. He smiled back. "Maybe we'll see each other again." He got in his ship, after Cheva got back in his bubble. He waved one more time, activated the ship and flew away. 

Editors note; Finally, it's finished, my first real fanfic! Do you think it's crap? Or is it ok? Please just send and email with you thoughts about it. girlysprite@hotmail.com

Maybe I should write a sequel????  

Oh yeah, forgive me for the grammar mistakes and so on, English is not my native language, I'm Dutch. 


End file.
